


The Boys of Liberty Ave

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin deals with high school hell while trying to figure out what Brian wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors note: This is for Tina who voiced this great plot bunny. Also to the real Mr. Adams who treated me like a daughter. This story mirrors the movie Get Real. It’s killing me to write Chris and Brian as best friends!

* * *

Justin confidently strolled into the Liberty diner glancing casually at the patrons. He slid into a booth. He didn’t see the regular waitress who was always loud and boisterous. Justin ordered a coke. He took out a book that he was supposed to read for English class. He opened the book pretending to read while he cruised for tricks and sipped his coke. He sucked on the straw erotically hoping to gain some attention. Just then he could feel someone approaching. His heart started to race. The guy slid into his booth. Justin looked up through lowered lids, he was in awe of the guy sitting at his table.

“Are you doing your homework?”

Justin nodded “trying to.”

Ben smiled “then you might find it easier with the book turned the right way up.”

“Fuck!” Justin cursed himself silently he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He shut his book and sure enough he had been holding the stupid thing the wrong way. Daphne would laugh herself silly if she ever found out.

“I’m Justin.”

“Ben.”

“So what do you do?”

“I’m a professor up at the college and in my spare time I like to write.” 

Justin nodded “that’s cool, I’ve written a few things. I don’t know if they’re any good.”

“I’m sure they are.”

Justin took a deep breath. “So wanna fuck?”

Ben leaned in. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After his hot afternoon with Ben he just had to tell his best friend Daphne all about it. The two were inseparable and shared almost everything with each other. The two of them lounged on her bed. Justin’s head was cushioned with a pink fuzzy pillow.

“You’re a big slut Justin.”

“You’re just jealous. Fuck he was hot.”

“Slut!”

“He was so built. You should have seen the abs on this man.”

Daphne sighed “Justin he could have been dangerous. You could get hurt or worse.”

“Daph you know I’m always safe.”

“I just wish you wouldn’t pick up older guys.”

Justin rolled his eyes, “he’s a teacher.”

“Serial killers can be teachers.”

“Now you’re just being a drama queen.”

The curiosity finally got to Daphne. “So where did you guys do it?”

“The wooded park out side of town.”

“The woods! You could have been…”

“What? Queer bashed by squirrels?”

“He could have done anything to you there.”

Justin smirked, “yeah he sucked my dick and I’m going to see him again.”

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine you’re going to do what you want regardless of what I say. But if anyone hurts you I’m going to make a change purse out of their balls, deal?”

Justin winced “Deal, I pray that never happens. Geeze your twisted.”

Daphne grinned “thank you.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As Justin tried to get to class Chris Hobbs and his band of homophobes pushed him roughly but he stayed on his feet. Later he’ll probably have bruises on his arms. Chris tugged on his messengers bag and snatched it away. Justin watched as Chris slam dunked his bag into the garbage.

“Fag” Chris growled.

Justin silently fumed as he picked his bag out of the garbage and dusted it off. He was late to English and slunk to the back of the room where he didn’t pay much attention to the lecture Mr. Adams was teaching. He took out his sketch pad and started doodling little naked men. He couldn’t wait to graduate then he would get as far away from Hobbs as he could. He was sick of getting picked on every day. He shuttered to think what they would do to him if they found out he really was gay.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Justin caught up with Daphne at lunch. They ate outside since it was a nice day. Hobbs and his pack of jackals were playing soccer near by. Suddenly the ball was speeding towards Justin’s head. He lifted his hands up in time. Justin fumbled the ball but still caught it. The ball stung his hands. Chris stalked over to him.

“Stick to your own balls” Chris growled. 

Daphne glared at the boys as they passed by. “Are you sure they don’t know about you?”

“Oh yeah, didn’t you hear I made a public announcement on the pa this morning. No body knows but you Daph. I get picked on because I don’t play sports and have an IQ over 10. This whole school is full of fuck heads.”

“Uh huh” Daphne said distractedly. She was checking out Brian Kinney’s ass as he walked by, only half listening to her friend rant. “Don’t you think Brian Kinney is hot? God he’s sex on legs!”

Justin scrutinized Brian. “Yeah, I’d fuck him. Except he’s Chris’ best friend.”

“I wouldn’t kick him out of my bed,” Daphne sighed.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After school Justin headed for Liberty Ave. When he entered the diner he was crushed into a big hug by Deb.

“Have a seat Sunshine.”

Debbie brought him a burger and fries, his favorite. He ate while he waited for Ben. They were supposed to meet here. After waiting forty five minutes he got the idea that he was being stood up. He got up and casually walked through the back where the bathrooms were and went in. It was a great way to pick someone up or hook up. It may not be conventional but it worked. He looked around and saw a few older guys, none were to his liking. Justin entered a graffiti covered stall. He was still in his school uniform and the place was a bit on the skuzzy side so he leaned against the partition. Justin coughed hoping his signal would be answered. 

He didn’t have to wait long. A pen poked through the little message hole with a toilet paper note wrapped around it. Justin took it and for a second he could feel the pull of the other person as the note passed to him. He unfurled the note.

It read “how old are you?”

Justin wrote underneath the message, “I’m young.”

He sent the message back through the hole and waited what felt like forever. Finally the note passed back to him Justin read it.

“Where can we meet?”

Justin tried to respond but just his luck the pen they had been using decided to give up the ghost and quit working.

“Fuck!” Justin mumbled. Giving up he leaned down and whispered next to the hole. “Meet you outside, near the bench.”

Justin left the Liberty diner and casually leaned against the brick wall. He was getting a bit anxious waiting for his trick to show.

“Come on, come on,” he mumbled to himself.

His eyes widened when none other than Brian Kinney exits the diner. Suddenly he needed to sit down. His secret was out and there was no going back. Justin wondered for a moment if Brian would beat the shit out of him. Then he sat up straighter. This was his turf, what the hell was Brian doing here?

Brain’s stomach was doing back flips and his hands were ice cold. He visibly paled when he saw just who he had propositioned. He had no idea what he was doing here, he didn’t belong here. Now someone from school knew, but nothing had happened…. Yet. Brian sat down on the bench next to Justin. Suddenly he was in dire need of a cigarette. He fumbled with his pack. His hands slightly shook as he lit up.

“Taylor isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Justin said quietly. “Brian what happened in there…”

“Just forget it; I don’t know what came over me.”

Justin laughed “in there it’s usually a question of not knowing who came over you. I had no idea it was you.”

“Well I certainly didn’t know it was you. So uh you really are gay? Chris and the other guys call you names but I never really thought there was truth to any of it.”

“Brian please don’t say any thing to Chris or the others. It’s bad enough now as it is. Who knows what they would do to me if they knew.”

“I wont say anything if you wont.”

Justin smiled “Deal, well I guess I should get home.”

“Are your parent’s home? Brian asked suddenly.

“No.” Justin tilts his head to the side studying Brian. “Want to come over?”

Brian just nodded his head unable to speak.

On the way home Justin’s mind was reeling. Brian fucking Kinney track star and soccer stud extraordinaire was gay. At least it seemed like a very big possibility. Brian was scared though, he could tell a mile away. Justin couldn’t help but wonder why Brian would hang around a fuck head like Chris. Then it occurred to him that Brian never once joined in on the teasing and the beatings he got almost daily. At the very least he hoped he could be friends with Brian.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin let Brian into his house and inevitably they ended up in his bedroom. Both boys shed their school jackets. Justin loosened the knot in his tie. There weren’t a whole lot of choices to sit. Justin took the desk chair, which left Brian the bed. Brian sat down and stretched out his long legs. Justin shifted in his seat trying to hide the fact that he was hard.

Brian tried to keep calm as he sat on the bed. A bed that belonged to a gay boy. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. He just knew that he wanted to talk to Justin some more. At least Justin wasn’t coming on to him. Brian looked around the room. He took in all the drawings. Justin was an amazing artist. There was a mural on the back wall of professional soccer players. That got his interest.

“I didn’t know you were a soccer fan.”

Justin shrugged innocently. “I’m not.”

“Then um…. Oh.” A few seconds elapsed before he got it. “Does anyone know you’re gay?”

“Only my best friend Daphne and now you.”

“What about your parents?”

“Haven’t got a clue.”

Brian shifted his weight on the bed to find a more comfortable position. He felt a lump under the covers. Brian reached under the sheets and laughed with glee at what he had found. Justin’s cheeks turn scarlet. Brian found his teddy bear.

“That’s Daphne’s; she’s always leaving her crap here.” He knew it was lame when he said it.

‘What was it doing in your bed?”

“Please!” Justin made a frantic grab for the bear. Brian held it out of reach.

“A gay teddy bear!”

“Brian!” Justin pounced on the bed trying to rescue Gus. “I’ll have you know teddy bears do not have a sexual preference. Now give me back Gus.”

“So you admit it, he’s yours?”

“Grrrrr!”

They wrestled on the bed for the bear. Brian landed on top of Justin. Suddenly they froze. Justin pants as he looks up at Brian wondering what he’ll do next. Justin felt Brian’s hard on against his own. Justin choked back a moan. His heart raced as Brian’s fingers brushed against his groin. Brian’s long fingers tugged at Justin’s belt. His pants were half open when Justin moved in to kiss Brian. Before his lips can meet Brian pulls away at the last second like a skittish horse that could bolt at any moment. 

Justin took the initiative and wiggled out from under Brian. Brian sat quietly wide eyed on the bed. Justin slowly unzipped Brian’s pants. The sound of the metal teeth was incredibly loud. Justin licked his lips and reached inside to take Brian’s dick out. Justin’s breath hitched when he saw how big Brian was. He grasped Brian’s erection and slowly jerked him off. At first Brian was tense but his eyes fluttered shut and he let himself relax under Justin’s touch. He’s lost in the moment. Brian pants and Justin strokes him faster. His slit is leaking freely, Brian moans with pleasure. A self satisfied smile creeps across Justin’s lips. Brian didn’t care where he was or who was touching him. His balls tingled and his breath hitched. He gave a little grunt and came in Justin’s hand. 

Brian opened his eyes with a sickening crash of reality he realized where he was and what just happened. He leaped off the bed and zipped up his fly.

“I’m not gay!” Brian screamed. “I don’t know what… I” He pointed a finger at Justin. “This never happened; you understand it never fucking happened.”

Brian grabbed up his school jacket and ran from the room. Justin stood there stunned.

“Brian.”

He watched from his window as Brian tears off down the street running as if his life depended on it. Justin’s pants were half open and he was still achingly hard.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

At school the next day Justin saw Brian coming towards him.

“Hi Brian.”

Brian’s jaw clenched as he walked by Justin never saying a word. He wouldn’t even look at him. Justin walked to his next class depressed. He liked Brian but he got the sinking feeling he fucked everything up.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Jennifer had noticed how down her son had been lately. She wanted to cheer him up a bit so she invited him to go grocery shopping with her. Ever since Justin was a little boy he loved to help out in the kitchen. He generally liked to go shopping with her to help pick out what they would have to eat. At eighteen he was already quite the cook. At the grocery store they split up the list and each headed off in a different direction. Justin was picking out some apples when he saw someone familiar. 

“Hey Ben nice seeing you again.”

“Uh Justin, hey.” Ben said distractedly.

“What happened the other day? You were a no show.”

“Uh something came up.”

Justin arched a brow. “Another man?”

“Jus..” 

Suddenly a woman with a crying baby came up to Ben.

“Honey I need your help. They stacked the water on the top shelf again.” The woman paused noticing Justin. “Oh hello, who’s this?” She asked Ben.

Ben nervously cleared his throat. He shot Justin a desperate look. “Oh this is Justin; we’ve been going over his college options.”

“Yeah,” Justin gritted out. “I’m actually thinking that maybe an out of state college might be the way to go.” He spun around and stalked off feeling like he had been played.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Since Justin had a free period he wandered down to the track field with his camera. Since he was good with a camera took pictures for the school paper. He figured he’d better just get the photos done and out of the way. Justin snapped pictures of the track team warming up and in candid groups no one said anything to him.

“Uh Brian I have to take a few photos of you for the paper, Do you mind?”

Brian shrugged looking uneasy. “No go ahead.”

Brian was an amazing subject to photograph. Justin thought he would cum in his pants when Brian took off his shirt to change into his team shirt for him.

“Thanks I… I think I got some really good shots. I’ll let you get back to practice.” 

Brain never said a word and jogged off to join his team mates.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin was on his way to the school library to meet Daphne. She was all tapped out of ideas to write about for the school paper. That’s where the rest of the journalism class was meeting. The problem was there wasn’t a whole lot to write about that was exciting and new which apparently was what they were aiming for. Suddenly he was grabbed by his lapels and slammed into a locker, hard. His head hit the back of the vents. Chris Hobbs was up in his face.

“Queer fuck!”

Justin flinched wondering if he was going to be pummeled. He also wondered if Brian had broken his promise and told. Just then Brian came around the corner.

“Chris quit fucking around and come on.”

Chris backed off and followed Brian like the faithful dog he was.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Craig went into Justin’s room. He had developed the pictures that Justin had taken of the track team. He flipped through the pictures. Quite a few of them were of Brain all hot and sweaty. Craig had to admit his son had an artistic eye. When he put the photos on his desk he noticed something in the trash. He pulled it out and smoothed the wrinkles out of the pages. It was Justin’s essay. The one he was suppose to submit for the school. Justin had said he hadn’t liked how it had turned out. Craig began to skim it. Despite what Justin said Craig thought it was a very well written article and decided to take it with him.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin walked into the boy’s bathroom and stopped abruptly when he saw Brian at the sink.

Brian nodded his way. “How’s uh how’s tricks?”

Justin walked up to Brian. “Fine,” A little smile played on his lips. “We have to stop meeting like this,” indicating where they were.

Another boy came in at that moment and passed between them. Brian quickly leaves more flustered than ever.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin was hanging out in Daphne’s room bored out of his mind. She plied him with snacks while he secretly brooded over Brian. He didn’t even know why he was attracted to someone who clearly wasn’t emotionally ready to have any kind of a relationship. The whole situation was just fucked up.

“Justin.”

Uh oh he knew that tone in her voice. It was the one she used when she wanted him to do something he knew he wasn’t going to like.

“What?”

“I want to go to the school dance.”

“So go.”

“Jussstiiiinnnn!”

“I don’t want to go to a stupid dance. Frankly I don’t know why you would either. You never have any fun. You always complain that the guys are pigs and end up having a horrible time cuz no one will dance with you besides me. Also the probability that at least a few people will get food poisoning is pretty good.”

“That’s why I want us to go together, dance, not partake of any food and have at least a semi ok time. Also there’s not going to be anymore school dances. After words we can do whatever you want.”

Justin looked at his best friend. “Fine, fuck why do I always let you talk me into shit like this.”

Daphne flopped back on the bed giggling. She knew Justin was putting on an act. He loved to dance and was good at it. He just hated school functions with a fiery passion. She really couldn’t blame him, he was right they were pretty dreadful.


	2. The Boys of Liberty Ave

Authors note: Thank you to Tina for the plot bunny.

* * *

Daphne went over to Justin’s house to make sure he was getting ready for the dance and not trying to weasel out at the last minute. On her way over she passed the Taylor’s. They were going away for the weekend. She promised them she would keep Justin company during the long weekend. 

Justin lounged just inside the dance hall. He spotted Brian right away. He was easily one of the tallest boy’s there. He was dancing with a pretty blonde girl. He was so jealous it ate at his guts.

“Do you know who Brian is dancing with?” Daphne asked.

Justin shook his head and continued to stare at the couple.

“That’s Lindsay Peterson. She’s a model, well underwear model.”

Justin snorted, “figures.”

She nudged Justin, “stop staring at him, he’s straight.” 

“Yeah right.”

Daphne cocked her head. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Justin shook his head. “No.”

Daphne went to see if there was anything suitable to drink. Chris was eying his prospects while hanging out with one of his friends. There really wasn’t anyone he cared to even be seen with. 

“What about her, she looks available.” Dave nodded towards Daphne.

“God you’d have to be desperate.”

Dave arched a brow and looked at Chris. Chris sneered back at Dave and approached Daphne. Chris leered at her.

“I can get you a real drink.”

Daphne sips at her punch. “No thanks.”

Chris isn’t put off by her tone.

“So would you like to dance?”

“I’m here with Justin.”

“That jerk off?”

“No, not you Justin.” She said pointedly. “I could just imagine what dancing with you would entail. You’ll grind up against a girl like some oversexed dog who humps your leg, step on some poor girl’s feet. I’m guessing you’ve got about as much coordination as an elephant in a china shop. To top it all off your filthy hands will be all over the girl’s butt.”

Throughout her whole tirade Chris looked like he wanted to go crawl into a hole.

“So I’ll take that as a definite no then?”

“Take it up your ass,” Daphne hissed.

“I thought that was his department.”

Justin had come over to make sure no blood was shed. He wasn’t really worried about Daphne she could take care of herself. Chris backed off and melded into the crowd.

Daphne was fuming. “Just because he’s got a dick he thinks he’s God’s gift to woman kind. Come on dance with me.”

Daphne dragged Justin out onto the dance floor. A slow song started to play and Daphne held him close. She rested her head on his shoulder. Daphne cherished moments like this. She never got a whole lot of male attention and when she did it was always the unwanted kind. Sometimes she just needed to be held and she loved Justin for who he was. It broke her heat a little that he was gay.

Justin was swaying slightly to the music when he noticed that the couple next to him was Brian and Lindsay. Both Brian and Justin stared at each other over their partners shoulders. Brian never looked away. Justin couldn’t read the expression on his face. He looked sad, lost and more than a little confused. Daphne pulled away feeling his hard on poke her rudely. 

“Justin!”

Justin blushed “Sorry, I was thinking of someone else.”

“Gee thanks.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Justin and Daphne walked home from the dance. 

“I can’t believe shit for brains Hobbs actually had the nerve to ask me to dance. Notice after he’s already tried every other girl in the place. I know lets have a night of debauchery while your parents are away. I’ll run home and get a movie; you can raid your mother’s wine cellar. We’ll have a threesome, you, me and Orlando Bloom.” 

Justin mock gasps. “What will the neighbors think?”

Daphne giggled “We are the neighbors.”

“Sure I’ll unlock the door.”

Justin unlocked the door and went to his room to change. He heard someone in the house, he figured it was Daphne.

He called out to her. “I’m changing; I’ll be down in a second.”

With shirt in hand he turned around and there was Brian standing in the doorway. Justin let out an unmanly “Eeep!” Justin noticed that Brian looked upset and clearly drunk. Brian was a bit unsteady on his feet.

“Hi,” Brian murmured. 

“Hi.” 

Justin quickly put back on the shirt he had on. Brian stared at the floor and Justin took that opportunity to hide his bear Gus in the closet. Brian set the half empty bottle of beam on the dresser. Suddenly Justin’s eyes went wide; Daphne was on her way over any second. Justin reached out and touched Brian’s arm.

“Look Brian, I have to take care of something, just stay here alright? I won’t be long.”

Brian nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Justin raced down the stares and caught Daphne as she walked through the door.

“Daphne, change of plans. Can we do this another night?”

“What? What’s going on Justin?”

“I can’t say entirely. There’s a guy in my room and he needs me right now.”

Daphne arched her brow.

“Yeah I wish, look he’s going through that “oh God I’m gay” thing. He needs someone to talk to.”

Daphne nodded accepting that. Justin was a great friend to everyone.

“Wait is he from our school?”

“Yes.”

“Oooh who?”

Justin gave her a stern look.

“Ok fine, I’m out of here.”

When Justin went back to his room he found Brian pacing.

“The uh… the front door was open.”

“It’s ok, it’s fine.”

“Are your parents away?”

“Yeah.”

Brian leaned in quickly and kissed Justin full on the mouth before he lost his nerve entirely. Justin blinked stunned. 

“I thought you didn’t like kissing?”

Brian sat on the bed with his head in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Please, help me. I don’t know what to do.”

Justin could hear it in Brian’s voice. Brian was trying to keep it together but loosing ground fast. He could see the slight tremors shake the other boy. Justin sat behind Brian and stared at his trembling shoulders.

“I’m confused.”

“I know,” Justin murmured.

Brian growled “you don’t know! You’re not fucking confused.”

“I’m getting there,” Justin whispered.

“It’s just; I thought… it was a long time ago.”

Justin looked at him curiously. “What was?”

Brain huffed a laugh. “God I’m drunk.” Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and went on. “About a year ago I went on a trip with my parents. My dad rented this cabin by the sea, it was great. Other families were vacationing there. One night I got drunk with this guy Danny. I thought he was alright, a bit of a dickhead but ok.” Brian clasped his hands in front of him. He smiled at the memory but Justin couldn’t see it. “We got very drunk, got naked and took a dip. We didn’t stay in long, it was fucking freezing.” Tears shine in Brian’s eyes. “When we got out I was shivering, he was too but he put his sweatshirt around me and started to dry me off. He was so gentle and I…”

Justin put his hand on Brian’s shoulder trying to comfort him.

“It’s ok.”

Brian started to cry. “I felt… fuck I was turned on. I got hard, and then he kissed me. He was all over me and I freaked. I pushed him off and grabbed my clothes and ran, I just ran.”

“Bri,” Justin rubbed his back soothingly.

Brian sniffed “we never spoke for the rest of the week. I never saw him again. I convinced myself I was drunk, that it was the sea air. I blamed him. Then with you… When ever I see you now I just want to…” Brian sobbed harder and Justin stroked his back soothingly. He turned around facing Justin. His eyes filled with tears. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Justin pulled Brian into a hug. He rocked him gently as he sobbed into his shoulder. Justin ran his fingers through his thick hair.

“Shh shh nothing is wrong with you.”

“I’m so scared,” Brian whimpered.

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes. Their kiss was soft and gentle. When they broke it off Justin smiled slightly, they kissed again. Brian tugged Justin’s shirt up. His fingers caressed Justin’s flat stomach. One more tug and the shirt was off and on the floor.

“Bri are you sure you want to do this? You’re drunk I don’t want to take advantage of you. I don’t want you to regret it in the morning.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “I want to be with you.”

Justin tugged Brian’s shirt off. “No regrets then?”

Brian shook his head, “none.”

Justin smiled as he lay back on the bed he pulled Brian with him.

“Good.”

Justin kissed away the last of Brian’s tears then continued down Brian’s chest covering it with feathery light kisses. The rest of their clothes are shed in seconds. They take in each others naked glory. Justin lowered himself on top of Brian. They clasped hands and kissed. Their naked bodies fit together so perfectly they created a perfect line. Justin reached down and stroked Brian’s cock. Brian arched his hips. Justin fumbled in the nightstand drawer for supplies.

Brian’s eyes watched every move he made. He squirted lube onto his fingers and warmed it. Justin spread Brian’s legs further apart exposing his ripe cherry hole. Justin pressed his middle finger in slowly inch by inch. Brian made a little gasping noise.

“Ok?”

Brian nodded rocking back on Justin’s finger proving he was more than ok. Justin worked his finger around then added a second stretching him open. He rubbed against Brian’s prostate. The moan that came out of Brian sent tingles down Justin’s spine. Justin kneeled between Brian’s legs. He handed him the condom and swayed his hips.

“You want to put it on me?” Justin smiled.

As Brian rolled the condom over Justin’s turgid dick he had to bit his lip hard to keep from cuming in the condom. Justin released a shuddery breath. Justin pulled Brian’s incredibly long legs around his slender waist. He entered Brian nice and slow, not wanting to hurt him. Brian cried out in pain. Justin held still and waited. He caressed Brian’s stomach and fondled his balls till he felt him relax. He continued to ease in till he was completely buried. Justin waited for Brian to adjust to the fullness. Justin flexed his hips and Brian followed. As Justin thrust into Brian’s tight hole he couldn’t help but smile down at Brian. Their hands were linked over Brian’s head. Justin tried to hold back as long as he could but Brian’s tight hole was milking his cock and it felt too good. He swiveled his hips and began to thrust harder. He grabbed Brian’s dick and began to jack him off in time to his thrusts.

“Brian! Urgh I can’t uhhh I’m… I’m cuming!”

Justin pounded into him while his cum filled the condom. Justin flicked Brian’s slit with the pad of his thumb and Brian came explosively all over his sweat drenched chest. Brian’s spasms squeezed more cum out of him and the condom over flowed. Justin could feel his own hot cum leaking down his balls. He carefully pulled out and disposed of the very full condom. Justin flopped down next to Brian. He rested his head on the teen’s chest till his breathing slowed back to normal. Justin got up and went to the bathroom for a warm cloth. He cleaned them both up then crawled under the duvet.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The next morning Justin woke slightly shivering. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. Brian had hogged the duvet. Justin snuggled up to the warm teen trying to get warm. Brian awoke and rolled over to face Justin. He pulled Justin closer and gave him a soft morning kiss. Brian smiled shyly at Justin. Justin breathed a sigh of relief. He had been a bit worried about how Brian would react. Would he push him away again or accept him? Their morning hard ons rubbed together causing them both to moan.

Justin tugged at Brian’s hand. “Come on let’s go shower.”

His sexy smile said it all. Justin warmed up under the warm spray of the shower. They soaped each other up, teasing and playing as they washed away last night’s activities. Brian backed Justin into a corner of the shower. He knelt before Justin; the water spray hit his back. Brian glanced up locking eyes with Justin. Justin’s eyes were incredibly blue. He licked at his coral lips then took the head of Justin’s dick into his mouth. He experimented flicking his tongue over the velvety tip. He could taste the pre cum that leaked into his mouth. Brian didn’t find it totally unpleasant. Justin had to turn his head away from the spray or get a mouthful of water. When Brian’s tongue played with his slit he rose up on his toes shrieking. Brian held his onto his hips tightly. Justin’s hands scrabbled against the slippery tile. He could feel the tingle in his spine and the pressure surge in his balls. Justin had to warn Brian, he was a beginner and he didn’t want him to choke.

“Bri I’m… I’m close…. Really close. Uh urgh ahhhh.”

Justin’s first squirt was powerful and hit the back of Brian’s throat. The second filled his mouth. He pulled away. He coughed and tried to swallow. The cum dripped out the corner of his mouth. Justin pumped the rest of his load onto the shower wall. Justin pulled Brian up, he kissed and licked his cum off Brian’s face. Brian fisted his cock a few times then added his load with Justin’s on the shower wall. The boys finished showering then got dressed. Justin gave Brian some privacy to call his parents while he went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Brian fished out his cell phone. “Hi mom I’m at Chris’… oh he called you. Well we had a fight so I stayed the night at Daves but I’m back at Chris’ now. Sorry I worried you. I’ll be home for dinner.”

Brian ended the call and pocked his phone. He made his way down to the kitchen where he could already smell breakfast. He smiled a little no one had ever made him breakfast before besides his mother occasionally.

Justin pretended to glare at him. “By the way you hogged the duvet last night. I froze my ass off.”

Brian pinched his ass. “Yeah, but I warmed you up in the shower.”

Justin blushed the memory sill fresh in his mind. That had been the best blow job; he could always teach Brian technique later. He willed his dick to behave. Justin had made scrambled eggs and bacon. The toast was golden brown with fresh jam on the table. The orange juice was fresh with no pulp. They ate in silence but they couldn’t help sneaking glances at each other. When they finished breakfast Brian felt the need to walk. He had to work things out.

“Can we get out of here?”

“Sure.”

The boy’s went for a walk in the park at that time of the morning no one was about.

“Why do you lie about it?” Brian asked.

“Because a lot of people don’t understand and they’re afraid. You see how I’m treated in school, if they knew it would be ten times worse.”

“But how can you like yourself if you deny what you are?”

Justin smiled “Fine let’s tell everyone then.”

Brian suddenly panicked and grabbed Justin’s arm roughly. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Justin winced and yanked his arm away. “I was just kidding, but see you proved my point.” He frowned and rubbed his arm.

Brian looked at him with sad eyes. “Look I’m sorry, I’m scared. I don’t want anyone to know about us.”

Justin arched a brow. “There’s an us?”

“Yeah well if you want to? I… I really like you. If you tell anyone it’s off and if anyone starts to suspect I’m gone.”

“Ok.” Justin smiles slightly. “What about Lindsay?”

Brian smirks “no contest you’re a better kisser.”

Justin’s nose twitched. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Brian grinned. 

They spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Daphne decided to treat herself to some serious shopping. Her home work was done; Justin was busy so she was left to her own devices. Window shopping was faster she decided. She could always go shopping later with Justin. It just wasn’t the same without him. Who would stop her from buying something really tacky? As she walked she heard music. She smiled as she followed the sound. It was the most incredible violin music she had ever heard. When she saw who was playing, he left her breathless. Ok so he was a bit on the scruffy side she realized. He was definitely what you’d call a fixer upper. That little lint ball under his lip had to go.

She had wandered to the edge of the crowd before she had even realized it. When the music stopped the people went their own way and she was left standing there. He looked up at her while he put his violin away.

“Did you enjoy the music?”

God help her she couldn’t stop smiling. “Yeah it was amazing.”

He smiled suavely, “I know. Hi I’m Ian.”

“Daphne.”

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. She marveled at how soft his lips were. Ok that lint ball really needed to go. 

“Would you care to join me for some coffee?”

The color rose in Daphne’s cheeks. “Um yes, I’d love to.”

He put an arm around her and they walked to the nearest coffee shop.

“You know one day thousands of people will pay hundreds of dollars to listen to me play?”

“Cool,” Daphne sighed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Daphne flopped back on Justin’s bed. “I met a guy!” She sing songed.

“Really who?”

“His name is Ian and he plays the violin.”

Justin groaned “Daphne, have I taught you nothing? Don’t get involved with street performers.”

“Do you know him?”

“No, thank God!”

“He’s so romantic Justin he kissed my hand and we had coffee.”

“Another bad sign this will end badly.”

“Huh?”

“Coffee is bitter so are the dates that stem from them. It’s a proven fact. Run Daphne while you still can.”

Daphne looked at him like he was crazy. “That’s total bullshit.” She threw a pillow at him.

He lobbed it back at her. “Then prove me wrong.”

She hit him in the head again. “I will, he’s asked me out to dinner.”


	3. The Boys of Liberty Ave

During Justin’s free period he sat outside doing his homework. He hoped to catch a glimpse of Brian coming in from the track field. As luck would have it he did see Brian. Chris and Brian were talking but then they went their separate ways. As Brian approached Justin closed his book and stood up grinning.

“Hi Brian how was training?” A bright smile was on his face.

“Never talk to me in school, got it?” Brian’s face was a blank mask.

Justin blinked, he tried to pretend that it didn’t hurt him but it did. Brian felt he couldn’t even be seen with him in school.

“I was just wondering how your day was,” Justin whispered.

Brian took a deep breath. “Sorry, It’s just we have to be careful. Can we meet on Saturday?”

“Yeah, oh fuck my parents are making me go to a wedding on Saturday.”

There was a ghost of a smile on Brian’s face. “Playing hard to get huh?”

Justin watched as Brian sauntered away.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After school Justin swung by journalism class. Mr. Adams looked up from a layout he was working on.

“Ah there you are Justin.”

“I’ve got the pictures of the track team.”

Justin handed them over.

“I was just deciding on where to put your article in the paper.”

“My article?” Justin had a sinking feeling he wasn’t going to like this.

“Yes, Millennium Generation. Congratulations, you won the competition.” 

Justin cleared his throat trying to keep the anger out of his voice. “Oh I didn’t know.”

Mr. Adams handed him a letter giving all the details. “You’ll be presented with a check at the awards ceremony.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When Justin got home he stormed into the living room where his father was.

“You sent in my article.” Justin all but yelled.

“Yes, I did. I don’t know why you didn’t. Was it too much effort to lick the stamp?”

“You had no right sending it in.” Justin’s voice shook with rage.

“I don’t understand why you’re getting all worked up. You won, I’m very proud of you. Five hundred dollars is a lot of money. You can put it towards your future.”

“That article was a piece of shit.”

“Well I thought you captured how a young person sees life.”

“You don’t know anything about my life!” Justin spat out then ran to his room.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Daphne was trying to be cheery for the both of them. Justin was in a real pissy mood. She had agreed to be his date to the wedding of one of his relatives. She couldn’t remember exactly who it was that got married.

As Justin was getting some food one of his aunts came over to see him.

“Oh Justin look at you! I haven’t seen you since Tracy’s christening.” 

Justin nodded “probably, hasn’t been long enough.” 

He left his aunt gaping at him. He sat at a secluded table with Daphne. The Bride and Groom made their way around to all the tables greeting their guests.

“Justin how are you?”

“Peachy.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” The groom asked indicating Daphne.

Justin thought about it for a second. “No” He got up and moved to a different area.

“Justin what the fuck crawled up your ass and died? I know weddings suck but it wouldn’t kill you to be a little nice.”

“I hate all these breeders. I’m so fucking tired of everyone assuming you’re my girlfriend.”

“Yeah well this isn’t exactly a picnic for me either. You know I only came as an extreme favor.”

“I know I’m sorry Daphne. I just want to be with my boyfriend, is that so wrong?”

Daphne’s eyes grew wide. “Ok did I miss something here? You just said you had a boyfriend. Now I know I wasn’t in a coma lately, so just exactly when did you get a boyfriend and why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

Justin sighed “look Daphne it’s complicated. He doesn’t want anyone to know. If he was a girl he could be with me. I need to see him Daph.”

“Well then let’s just go.”

“My dad will throw a major fuck fit. Supposedly I belong here. I don’t fucking belong here.”

Daphne put on her serious bargaining face. “Ok look I might be inclined to help you get out of here but I want to know who he is.”

“Daph,” Justin said sternly.

She held her ground. “Justin I’m serious. I need to know what kind of guy your seeing, weather or not he’s good enough for you. Especially weather your safe with him. Friends look out for each other, besides who the fuck am I going to tell?”

“Fine and you better not. It’s Brian Kinney.”

Daphne’s mouth dropped open. “No fucking way Brian!”

“Yes Brian, we’re well um fuck buddies. God knows he doesn’t want to be seen with me in school. So are you going to help me or what?”

“Sure, I’m a sucker for true lust. Count me in what did you have in mind?”

“Faint.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“Jus you are such a drama queen.”

Justin gives her his best little boy look. “Please then my dad will let me take you home, just faint.”

Daphne crosses her hands over her chest. “I’ve got a better idea. How about you faint?”

“What! Me, my parents would rush me to the hospital.”

Daphne shrugs “how badly do you want to fuck Brian?”

Justin promptly fainted right there. For a split second Daphne thought it was real. Justin could be a great actor. 

“Oh my God Justin fainted!” She said in a loud shrill voice.

She took one of his hands and patted his cheek none too lightly. Justin’s parents rushed over.

“What happened?” Jennifer asked.

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

“Justin said he hadn’t been feeling well. I think it’s just stress.”

“Mom I really need to go home and lie down. Daphne can drive me.”

Jennifer looked worriedly at her son. “Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor? You do look a little pale.”

“No, I’m fine really. I just want to rest.”

Daphne helped Justin to stand. She put her arm around him for effect.

Craig grumbled “Daphne take Justin home and sit with him till we get back.”

“No problem Mr. Taylor.”

Daphne walked Justin out to where her car was parked. When they got there she broke down into giggles.

“I can’t believe you just did that!”

“A horney boy’s gotta do what a horney boy’s gotta do.”

Daphne whipped the tears from her eyes. “Ok, where to?”

“Mmm drop me off at the Liberty diner.”

“You think he’ll meet you there?”

“That’s where we first met.” Justin said grinning.

Justin smiled “he’s a nice guy. I still can’t understand why he’d hang around a fuck head like Chris Hobbs. He’s smart and sweet.” Justin blushed “he smells incredible. Just being around him makes me hard. Brian’s got a huge dick too.”

“Gee what more could you ask for?”

Justin’s smile faded a little. “I just wish he’d talk to me in school. He goes out of his way to avoid me. Then we fuck like rabbits when we’re alone. Brian doesn’t want to risk being seen with me. It makes me feel like a leper at times. I can understand where he’s coming from at times though.”

“Well school’s almost over, it’s bound to get better.”

Justin shrugged, “or worse we’ll be at different colleges.”

Daphne pulled up to the liberty diner. “If he’s worth it I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Justin got out and called Brian on his cell phone. He went into the diner and had a lemon bar while he waited for Brian. Brian didn’t keep him waiting long. He came into the diner wearing track clothes. Justin shifted on the stool as his pants grew tighter.

“Hey Brian.”

“Hey you escaped.”

Justin laughed “yeah, did you want to stay and get something to eat or go someplace more private?”

Brian didn’t hesitate. “Let’s get out of here.”

The boys left together. They walked side by side occasionally brushing against one another.

“So how did you manage to sneak away?”

A blush rose up in Justin’s cheeks. “Uh it’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“Oh come on tell me.”

“I had to pretend to faint.”

“Wow you must really like me. So um is there a place where we can go to be alone?”

“Yeah I was thinking the back alley of the Gravel Pit. It’s not the Ritz but it’ll do,” Justin said with a little shrug.

As they entered the alley Brian looked around nervously. “Are you sure about this?”

“No one ever comes back here, we won’t be seen. Now come here.”

Justin tugged on Brian shirt till he was in his arms. He pulled him into a deep kiss. The kiss was hot and sweet. They pressed up against each other. Brian grabbed handfuls of Justin’s ass and squeezed. Justin moaned into the depths of Brian’s mouth. Their groins rubbed against each other. Finally in need of air they broke off the wet kiss.

Justin panted “are you ready to show me what you’ve learned?”

“Will I be graded?” Brian grinned.

“Possibly, smart ass.”

Justin grasped Brian’s hard on through his track pants and gave it a gentle squeeze. He felt the throb of Brian’s dick. Justin dug out the supplies from his pocket and handed them over to Brian. Justin turned to face the brick wall. He pressed his hands against the rough crumbling brick for support. He felt Brian’s arm’s come around him. As Brian worked Justin’s pants open he rained hot kisses on his neck near the pulse point. It drove Justin crazy. Brian tugged Justin’s pants down over his perfectly shaped ass. The cool air felt good on his ass. Justin bent a little pushing his ass up. He heard the click of the lube lid popping open. A bead of pre cum formed on the tip of his dick. Justin flinched when Brian pressed a finger into his hole.

“Did I do something wrong?” Brian asked concerned. 

“No, the lube is just cold. Never mind just keep going.”

Justin arched his back as Brian began to finger fuck him. He whimpered and pushed back on Brian’s long fingers. Justin took a shuttering breath. He could get off just having Brian’s fingers inside him.

“Brian fuck me.”

As quick as he could Brian pushed his pants down revealing his stiff dick. He rolled on the condom and entered Justin slowly. Justin grew impatient and thrust back hard impaling himself on nine inches of dick. It didn’t take Brian long to get his rhythm. His hands gripped Justin’s waist as he thrust upwards into Justin bringing the smaller teen up on his toes, then swiveled his hips on the withdrawal. Justin wanted to touch himself so badly but he couldn’t let go of the wall.

“Brian touch me please.”

Brian reached around and slicked Justin’s dick with his own pre cum. He jacked him off in time to his own thrusts. Justin’s mewls and deep throated moans went straight to his dick. 

“Bri oh fuck, you feel so good mmmm ahhh.”

Brian had to admit he liked being inside Justin. He felt so safe and warm. He wished he could always feel like this. Brian felt the tell tale tingle in his spine. Just as he was about to cum he brushed his thumb over Justin’s slit and gave it a little tap. Justin bit back a scream. Streams of cum splashed against the wall. Justin’s muscles clamped around Brian as he pumped his hot load into the condom. When Justin had stopped trembling Brian withdrew and dropped the condom on the alley floor. Justin tugged up his pants loving the burn he felt in his ass. Brian had been bigger than anyone he’d ever been with. Just thinking about it made him hard again. Brian took out his pack of cigarettes and lit up. Justin snuggled up to him. He automatically put his arm around the smaller teen.

“Mmm wow that was good” Justin sighed.

“It was wasn’t it?”

Justin nudged him playfully. “Don’t get to cocky now.”

Suddenly they heard a noise.

“What was that?” Brian asked suddenly on guard.

“I don’t know but I think we should get out of here. I hate to say it but we better split up.”

Brian jogged off in one direction and Justin took the other. He was pretty sure someone was approaching. Justin ran just wanting to get out to the street where people were. The alley was strewn with garbage. Suddenly Justin went down. His foot had caught the edge of a crate. A piece of broken glass cut his cheek. Rough hands were pulling him to his feet. Justin fought but the grip tightened. Justin gasped when he saw who it was. He was being dragged out of the alley by a cop.

“What the hell were you doing back here? This is no place for a kid. God knows what could have happened to you.”

“I’m fine I was just taking a short cut. I won’t do it again.”

“Come on get in the car I’m taking you home.”

“No, please really I don’t need a ride.”

“Get in the car.” The cops steely tone left no room for argument.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Standing in the living room Justin tried to make himself as small as possible. First the cop berated him then his dad started in. Fucking Stockwell and his keeping the streets clean. He didn’t need this shit.

Craig tried to keep his voice even. “Justin what the hell were you doing on Liberty Avenue?”

Justin shrugged “I’m sorry.”

“Oh you’re sorry? How could you have been so stupid going into an alley in that part of town? I thought you were suppose to be home resting. Instead you’re gallivanting around Liberty Avenue. What possessed you to even go there?”

“Craig enough!”

“Well just use your imagination. He could have been molested by some dirty old queer. The thought of that makes me sick.”

Justin glared at him angrily then stormed off to his room. 

“You don’t think its drugs do you?” Craig asked frustratedly. 

“No! Of course not. You know he’s allergic to almost everything.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Brian let himself in through the side door. He was hoping he could make it up the stairs before he ran into his father. He had no such luck.

“You were out for a long run.”

“Yeah I’m gonna go shower.”

“Lindsay called again for you.”

“Uh huh.”

Brian went upstairs and into his room. He stood by the window staring out into the black night. He was worried about Justin making it home alright.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jennifer went up to check on her son. She had been worried about him lately. She stood over his bed watching him sleep. He looked so young and innocent when he was asleep. Jennifer just wanted to protect him but it was getting harder to do. She glanced down at the floor and saw some pictures of Brian scattered on the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn’t going to go away. It was real and she knew she was right. Justin was gay. Jennifer loved her son dearly and yet it broke her heart a little at the same time. She composed herself and went to the living room. She collapsed into a chair and picked up a magazine but didn’t read it.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Justin awoke in the early morning hours. He was tired and pissed off. He was sick of hiding, lying and denying who he was. Justin was angry at his father and the cop who brought him home. He just wanted to live his life with out being afraid all the time. That someone would find out. All these emotions were surging up in him and he needed an out let. He had a strong urge to write. He turned on his computer and began to pour out his all his pent up feelings. He’d write an article that HE could be proud of, not what others expected of him.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

During his free period Justin snuck into journalism class. Thankfully no one was there working on anything. He booted up a computer and as fast as he could added the article he wrote early that morning. He didn’t put his name to it. Justin figured that just submitting the article would be enough. As Justin was finishing up Brian walked into the classroom. 

“Hey.”

Justin smiled slightly, “Hey.”

“Did you get home ok last night? I feel kind of bad splitting up like we did.”

“Well not exactly.”

Brian moved closer. “What happened?”

Justin could hear the concern in his voice.

“I got picked up by the police.”

“What happened are you alright?”

“They just gave me a stupid lecture about how I shouldn’t have been in that part of town because it’s full of perverts like us. Fuck Stockwell and his crusade.”

Brian noticed the cut on Justin’s cheek. He cupped Justin’s face gently. “Are you ok?”

Justin smiled “I’m fine, someone’s feeling bold today.”

Brain caressed his cheek once more then let his hand drop.

“I need to see you.”

Justin smirked “you’re seeing me now.” 

“No, when can I see you again?”

Justin sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. My parents weren’t exactly thrilled about last night.”

“You have my number call me if you can.”

Justin’s smile lit up the darkened classroom. “Ok, I will.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Brian stared at his reflection in the mirror as he prepared for his date. He didn’t like the conflicting emotions he felt. He didn’t know what he hoped to accomplish. Outside a horn honked and he pushed all his worries to the back of his head. Brian came out of the house smiling.

“Hello beautiful.” Brian said as he walked over to the waiting sports car.

Lindsay smiled “and here I thought you’d forgotten me.”

Brian smirked “I was talking to the car.”

Brain got in on the passengers side. 

“Oh you!” Lindsay slapped his shoulder. She put the car in gear and drove out to their favorite spot.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin snuck a bottle of wine into his messengers bag, then he headed to the living room.

“Is it ok if I go over to Daphne’s for a while? I said I’d help with the final layout of the school paper.”

“Alright,” Jennifer said knowing full well that he wouldn’t be at Daphne’s but rather with that boy. “Just don’t stay out to late and be careful.”

Justin smiled innocently. “I’ll just be next door.”

Justin went to the end of the block then called Brian’s cell phone. “Hi Brian, I managed to escape my parents. Can you come out and play?” Justin said teasingly.

“Who’s that?” Lindsay murmured.

Brain put the phone to his chest and squirmed away from her roaming fingers. 

“Look I have to take this, give me two minutes.”

Brain got out of the parked car and walked several feet away keeping his back turned to Lindsay. “Justin I can’t tonight, I’m busy.”

“Brian is everything ok? Why can’t you see me?”

“I’m training; I’ve been letting it slide. I really need to get back on track.” 

“Right of course. When do you think you’ll finish?”

“I don’t know, probably late. I’ve gotta go.”

Justin stared at his now silent phone. Brian hadn’t even said goodbye. He brooded as he walked around the neighborhood. When he came to a little clearing he sat down and proceeded to get drunk. Something was up with Brian he seemed tense.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Brian got back into the car with Lindsay and shut his cell phone off.

“Sorry about that. We won’t be disturbed again.”

Lindsay maneuvered herself into Brian’s arms. “Good because it’s been too long.”

Brian found himself kissing Lindsay. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her. It just wasn’t the same. She was too soft and not Justin. Justin was soft and hard in all the right places. Lindsay worked her hand into Brian’s pants. She stroked and fondled to no avail. Nothing was happening. Lindsay fell back into her seat sighing.

“What’s wrong Bri?”

“Nothing.”

“Obviously.”

Brian tucked himself away and straightened his clothes. “I’m not feeling well. Can you just take me home?” Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said with a heavy sigh. 

It had begun to rain and Justin had gotten caught out in it. He didn’t feel it although he was soaked. He looked like a drenched rat. Justin found himself near Brian’s house. His hear clenched when he saw Brian get out of Lindsay’s sports car. As Lindsay drove off Brian looked his way and saw Justin.

“Justin.”

The rain mingled with Justin’s tears. “Just get out of my life.”

“Justin wait!” Brian grabbed his arm but Justin shook him off.

“You lied to me.” Justin continued walking.

“Justin wait I can explain.”

“You lied to me Brian. What is there to explain?”

Justin waited to hear Brian out, although he knew he really wasn’t going to like it.

“Justin, I haven’t even talked to Lindsay since the dance I swear. She’s been calling me constantly wanting to go out. I just wanted to get her off my back.”

“Then why did you feel you had to lie to me?” Justin shook his head sadly. “This isn’t going to work Brian.”

“Ok you want the truth? I wanted to see Lindsay.”

“Fine go back to your perfect girlfriend and your perfect hetero life.” Justin starts to walk away but Brian stops him.

“Justin will you please just listen to me?”

Justin heard the desperation in Brian’s voice.

“I went out with Lindsay tonight to, fuck I don’t know… To make sure I guess. That what I feel for you is real. I felt like I was just going through the motions. She’s beautiful but she’s not you. If it upsets you so much I won’t see her anymore. Hell I don’t even want to. I find my self wanting to spend all my time with you.”

Justin shakes his head crying. “Brian it’s not enough. You’re ashamed to be seen with me. You don’t want people to even know we’re friends. You won’t talk to me when other people are around. I feel like a fucking leper.” Justin sobs “Do you have any idea how that feels? It fucking hurts.”

“I’ll change Justin I swear. Please I can’t loose you.” Brian pulled him into his arms. He could feel Justin shivering.

“I’m right here Brian, I just want you to be proud of us.”

“I’ll try. You need a save.”

“I shaved last month.”

The boys burst into giggles.


	4. The Boys of Liberty Ave

Authors note: Chapters 1-4 are adapted from the movie Get Real. 5 on is the work of the highly imaginative author.

* * *

Daphne hummed to herself as she got ready for her date with Ian. She touched up her makeup and smiled. She looked hot; she hoped Ian thought so too. She answered the door and was in awe of Ian. He looked so dashing. 

“Daphne you look very lovely.” He presented her with a long stemmed red rose.

She blushed as she took the flower. “Thanks so do you. I mean uh you look very handsome.”

Ian walked her to his car which was rusty and looked like it hadn’t run in quite a few years. When they got to the restaurant Ian pulled out Daphne’s chair.

“Guess what? I just signed a record deal. Soon I’ll be playing on stages throughout the country.”

“Wow Ian that’s great. Congratulations.”

“I’ll be sure to get you tickets to my first show.”

The waiter came by their table and took their order.

“Would you excuse me Daphne? I think I see a gentleman over there that I know, its business. I’ll try not to be long.”

“No, go ahead that’s fine.”

Ian walked across the room and disappeared around a corner. Daphne fiddled with her silverware while she waited. When it looked like Ian wasn’t going to come back for a while she decided to use the bathroom while he was gone. Daphne was digging in her purse so she really wasn’t paying to much attention to which door she elbowed open. The loud grunts got her attention and she looked up.

“Urgh fuck, harder, yeah urgh right there, harder!”

Daphne stood there in shock, her hand flew up to her mouth. A choking gasp escaped her throat. Ian spared her a glance.

“Sorry sweetheart, nothing personal. Who told you, you could stop? Fuck my ass!”

Daphne ran out of the bathroom. She dashed the tears of humiliation from her eyes. She calmly walked through the dining room and out to the parking lot. Daphne made a quick stop by Ethan’s car then called a cab. When Ian finally came out of the restroom he went back to his table and ate his meal alone.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Daphne lay on Justin’s bed hugging Gus the bear tightly to her chest.

“I’m done Justin I quit. Men are vile disgusting gigs no offence.”

Justin sighed “so what did Ian do?”

“You were right I never should have gone out with that bastard.”

Justin pulled her into his arms and held her close. “Daph?”

“I walked in on them by accident. Know what I saw? Ian was getting fucked by our waiter.”

Justin rubbed her back. “Oh Daphne I’m sorry.”

She looked up at Justin with a mischievous smile. “Don’t feel sorry for me. While he was getting fucked I let out all the air in the bastards tires. I’m betting he won’t have the first fucking clue how to fix them.”

Justin laughed, “That’s my girl. Uh remind me never to piss you off.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Justin walked down the hall. He saw Brian talking with some girl. He prepared himself to be ignored yet again. Brian looked up and smiled.

“Hi Justin.”

Justin was so stunned he could barely speak. “Hi.”

“I’ve got some news to tell you. I’ll meet you out in the quad at lunch.”

“Uh sure.”

Justin couldn’t believe it Brian Kinney was going to have lunch with him. Suddenly his day was brighter and he all but floated to journalism class. Justin’s head was in the clouds so he wasn’t paying too much attention when his article was discovered.

“Holy shit!”

“Rick.” Mr. Adams said sternly. “What have I told you about garage talk in the classroom?”

“Oh, sorry sir it’s just listen to this.” Rick began to read from the monitor screen. “Get Real, anonymous. I’m a student at this school. I’m eighteen and gay.”

The teacher and several students crowded around him. 

“Someone once wrote that one’s real life is so often the life that one does not lead. I wish I could live my real life. I’m writing this article because I’m angry and because I want to impress on all you parents that your assumption that your children are straight may be causing them pain.”

Kay leaned over Rick’s shoulder. “Aren’t there two s’ in assumption?”

“Can you print out a copy of that Rick?”

“Sure.”

“Well this will certainly give the people something to talk about,” Kay grinned.

Rick looked at Mr. Adams. “Did you authorize this?”

“No I didn’t.”

“Well someone in this room did, we’re the only ones with the password.”

Justin went suddenly pale, he’d forgotten all about that. Daphne had been staring a hole in him. She wondered what had possessed him to turn in something like that. Justin was so going to owe her.

“I did, it was handed in anonymously and I thought it was well written.”

“It certainly is,” Mr. Adams agreed. “I’ll have to talk to the principal about this. I’m not sure we’ll be able to run something like that.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Daphne cornered Justin in the hall.

“What the fuck Justin, do you have a death wish?”

“Ok I’ll admit I wasn’t thinking when I posed it.”

“Clearly.”

“I was angry and upset.” Justin ran his hand through his hair. “No one will figure out it’s me.”

“Ok, fine I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

Kay stalked over to them.

“This school is so fucked up. They’re not going to let us print that gay article. The principal said something about not having a place in a decent school like this.”

Daphne shrugged, “guess there’s nothing we can do.”

“Sure there is” Kay said. “We can print an empty page with the word censored running across it. We owe that much to the poor bastard that wrote it.”

Daphne smiled at Justin. “I’m sure the poor bastard will be delighted.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin met Brian for lunch. They sat on the ground under a tree.

“Brian are you sure you want to be seen with me? I don’t want to pressure you.”

“Look I don’t want to fuck things up. I’m having lunch with a friend and if anyone doesn’t like it they can fuck off.”

“My hero,” Justin smiled brightly. Justin giggled “you call that lunch?”

“What?” Brian examined his very plain turkey sandwich.

“Nothing,” Justin chuckled. “So did you really have news for me?”

“Brain’s eyes lit up.” My parents are going to be gone all week end. Do you think you can come over?”

“Sure, I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

Brian took a bite of his green apple. He smiled sexily “I’ll be counting the days.”

Justin took Brian’s apple from him, taking a bite also. He licked the juice from his lips. Brian was instantly hard.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin had Daphne drop him off at Brian’s house. Brian didn’t want to take the chance of neighbors seeing a strange car parked in the yard all weekend. Justin walked up the well cared for path that led to the house. He rang the door bell but no one answered. He knew Brian had to be here. Justin wandered around to the back of the house and was sprayed with the garden hose. Brian laughed and danced away.

“Oh fuck, you bastard.” Justin laughed he was soaking wet.

Brian looked incredible in little black Speedo’s that left nothing to the imagination. Justin quickly pulled off his shoes and socks. He piled his clothes next to the pool and dove in after Brian. They swam over to each other and kissed. Justin suddenly splashed him in the face and quickly swam away with Brian in hot pursuit. They frolicked around in the pool having the time of their lives. They groped and teased each other.

Justin dove under the water about the same time Chris came around the house jogging up to the pool. Brian felt a sharp tug at his Speedo’s. Brian couldn’t help but smile. He was going to get that little shit.

“Hey Brian.”

“Hey.” Brian stumbled forward a bit as his Speedo’s were removed.

“Um I was just going jogging. I thought you might want to come along.”

“No ahhh.” Brian could feel Justin’s mouth on him. It felt incredible.

“You ok?”

“Yeah never better. I’m going to um finish my laps.”

Chris shrugged “suit your self.”

When Chris was out of sight Brian pulled Justin up for air before he drowned to death.

“You are a very evil little boy.”

Justin gave him his innocent little boy look. “That’s what you love about me.”

“While you were being a naughty boy Chris was here.”

Justin instantly paled. “Hobbs was here?”

“Yeah I sent him on his way though.”

“Oh God what if he wanted to swim?”

Brain pulled Justin in for a hug to comfort him. “No chance of that. The stupid fuck can’t swim.” Brian and Justin both broke out into giggles. Brian was the first to recover. “You gonna finish what you started?”

Justin pretended to think about it. Brian splashed him. Justin licked his lips. “Come here.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After they got out of the pool they found a nice shady spot to lie down. Justin lay down next to Brian and rested his head on his chest. They lay there quietly hyper aware of each others presence. Justin listened to Brian’s heart beating, comfortable in each others arms they drifted off to sleep.

When they awoke from their nap Brian put on his tight jeans and a wife beater. Justin slipped on his now dry clothes. Brian gave Justin a tour of the house. Justin wanted to see what Brian’s bedroom looked like. He wasn’t surprised by what he found there. The room for the most part was neat. The bookshelf held equal amounts of books and trophy’s. Justin noticed a Penn state pennant on the wall. Justin went over to the bed and sat on it. He bounced on it a few times testing it out. Brian stood in the doorway watching him. Justin gave him a seductive look.

“Nice bed.”

Brian’s tongue crept to his cheek. “Glad you approve.”

Justin lay back on the bed and wiggled his hips. “Aren’t ya gonna come over here and keep me company?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Is that all you ever think about?”

“That’s all I want to think about when I’m with you,” Justin purred.

“I thought I’d make us some dinner first. Then we can fuck all night.”

Justin got up from the bed. “Bri I didn’t know you could cook? Will wonders never cease.”

Brian blushed “I’m not that good but I’ll do what I can. I promise not to poison you.”

Justin kissed him lightly. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

They put their arms around each other and headed for the kitchen. Justin looked around. “What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, you’re my guest just relax.”

Brian made a low fat chicken pasta dish. Brian had already preset the dining room table for two. There were even candles on the table much to Justin’s delight. Brian served them both and then he took out his lighter and lit the candles. Justin stared into Brian’s eyes.

“Oh Bri this is amazing.”

Brian looked down at the table a bit embarrassed. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

They ate their dinner and enjoyed each others company. When they were done Brian quickly stacked the dishes in the kitchen sink. He grabbed two beers from the fridge. Brian took Justin’s hand and led him back out by the pool. The lights from the pool gave it a romantic setting. They sat by the pool and clinked cans.

Justin smiled shyly “to us.”

They took a sip. Brian looked wistful. “Do you think someday we’ll live together?”

“I don’t know I hope so. I know I like being with you.”

“Me too.”

Justin grew serious. “I’m not sure it would work.”

“What? Why?”

Justin sighed dramatically “you’re freakishly neat.”

Brian laughed and pushed Justin into the pool. At the last second Justin grabbed him and they both fell into the pool. The gazed at each other and moved into each others waiting arms for a passionate kiss. Brian held Justin so gently. The stood there in a loving embrace for what seemed like forever, time stopped for them. They made their way out of the pool dripping wet. Their arms wound around each other and went up to Brian’s bed room.

Justin peeled off Brian’s wet shirt and kissed him as the shirt fell to the floor. His arms snake around Brian’s waist and pull him closer bringing him up against his body. Justin ground his hips against Brian gasping at the friction. The finish undressing quickly and topple into bed.

Justin whispered to Brian “Lay one your stomach, I’ve got a special surprise for you.”

Brian smirked, Justin hit his shoulder lightly. “Not that, I’m going to rim you and you’re gonna love it.”

Brian grinned “I like everything you do to me.”

Justin covered Brian’s body with his own. He kissed the back of Brian’s neck. He left fluttery kisses down Brian’s spine. Justin propped Brain’s hips up with a pillow. Brian could feel Justin’s breath puff against his ass. Justin traced Brian’s crack all the way down to his balls. Justin spread Brian open, his tongue made lazy circles around Brian’s hole. Every time he let his tongue dart over his hole Brian would gasp and moan into the pillow. Justin placed an open mouthed kiss against Brian’s twitching hole. Brian tried to hump the pillow beneath him. Justin stiffened his tongue and delved into the sweetness. Brian moaned and panted. 

“Oh God that’s amazing, so good.”

A smile played across Justin’s lips as he worked over Brian’s hole. He backed off when he felt Brian was close. Justin rolled on a condom and pulled Brian up onto his knees. Justin prepared Brian a bit more with his fingers wanting Brian relaxed. Justin held on to Brian’s hip and guided his shaft in inch by inch. He rode Brian at an even pace. Ever moan that came out of Brian made Justin’s dick twitch and grow impossibly harder. Justin swiveled his hips making sure he hit upon all of Brian’s sweet spots. Sweat dotted his brow. He felt the tingle in his spine. Justin reached underneath Brian and jerked him off roughly to his thrusts. His balls were heavy with cum. Brian came suddenly and his muscles clamped down on Justin’s shaft. Justin moaned deeply in his chest as his cum was wrung from his dick. They both collapsed onto the bed. Justin rested against Brain’s sweaty back trying to regain his breathing. He carefully with drew and rolled off Brian.

Brian pulled Justin into his arms. “That was really… something.”

Justin blushed, “Did you like it?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“I’ve never um rimmed anyone, thought I’d try it.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Over the weekend they took turns cooking for each other. They talked and laughed and had amazing mind blowing sex. Both boys were sad to see the weekend come to an end.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Everyone came to see the big track events. Justin watched with excitement and pride as Brian ran in one of the shorter events. He was on his feet cheering with all the rest of the crowd when Brian won the race. Justin made his way down to him.

“You’re wonderful you know that?”

“Justin I tried to find you before the race. What’s going on? The whole school’s talking about that censored page in the school paper.”

“Oh that.” Justin fidgeted knowing Brian wouldn’t be happy.

“I heard it was about being gay, was it?”

“Um.”

“You wrote it didn’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s not that big a deal.”

“Really? I can’t believe you did this! People know we’re friends now.”

“So what it was anonymous.” 

“People aren’t stupid Justin.”

Brian stalked off angrily preparing for the next race. Justin sighed and wandered back to find Daphne hard at work selling the school paper to the parents. “What’s up with Brian?” Daphne asked.

“He’s not happy about the article that wasn’t.”

Brian’s dad interrupted his stretching.

“Brian, I wanted to ask you who Justin Taylor is.”

Brian grew very nervous. “What? Why?”

“The pictures he took of you are really good. Your mother would like some prints.”

“I don’t really know him.”

Joan came up to them with Justin by the arm. “I’ve found him Jack, this is Justin Taylor.”

“Hi Mr. Kinney.”

“Justin was complementing on what a lovely house we have.”

“Really?” He narrowed his eyes at Brian. 

Brian flinched at being caught.

“He stayed the weekend with Brian.” Joan patted Justin’s arm.

Just then Justin’s parents came over. Brian felt like he wanted to vomit he’d never been so nervous in all his life.

“I’ve got a race to run,” Brian murmured. 

Justin, always trying to be polite introduced his parents. “Brian these are my parents.”

Brian murmured a quiet hello and scurried off to the starting line. He watched Justin talking to his parents. He didn’t know what Justin would tell them. He tried to just concentrate on the race.

Justin just wanted to disappear. “Really I don’t know Brian all that well.”

Jack looked at him sternly. “But you did come by the house?” 

“Yes, for a while.”

Craig clamped a hand to Justin’s shoulder. “You said you were with Brian all weekend.”

Justin thought up a lie off the top of his head. “Well it was really more like an hour. Then I hung out at Daphne’s. We snuck out and went to a club.”

“Justin.”

“Wait they’re starting.”

The starting pistol’s shot rang out. Brian didn’t even think he just took off. His teem mates started laughing.

“Why not wait for the baton, Kinney?”

Brian waited for Chris to pass off the baton to him. He fumbled it but he held on to it and ran. He ran not thinking about Justin or the position he was now put in with his parents. They would wonder why he’d lied. It was a close call but Brian won the race.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Jennifer pulled Craig aside. “Can we go sit in the car; I’ve got something to tell you.”

“I suppose.”

Jennifer twisted her purse strap nervously. ”Craig I believe Justin did stay the weekend with Brian.”

“Then what’s with all the lying?”

“Craig Justin is gay.”

Craig glared at his wife. “No son of mine is gay.”

“That’s no way to handle this. He is, if I wanted to be honest I’ve probably always known but I just didn’t want to have to face it. That’s why he’s been moody. Lately he’s been pretty happy. I think he and Brian…”

“I’m not going to listen to this.”

“You might not listen now but you will have to.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Justin wandered in to the boy’s locker room hoping to catch Brian. Brian was alone packing up his bag.

“Hey good race.”

“Thanks. Why did you tell your parents you were at my place?”

A harsh laugh escaped Justin’s throat. “I thought we were going to be honest about being friends. Your still ashamed of me, like I’ve got queer stamped on my forehead or something.”

“People are going to find out,” Brian whispered.

“Is that really so bad Brian? We’re graduating and going off to college who the fuck cares?”

“I’m not ready, my parents they can’t know.”

Justin went over and held Brian. Their faces were inches apart when Chris and Dave entered the locker room.

“What the fuck?” Chris yelled.

For a split second Justin saw the fear in Brian’s eyes. 

Brian pushed him away. “Get off me you fucking faggot.”

Brian punched him in the face. Justin crumpled to the floor and curled up. Justin whimpered as he felt the kick to his ribs. He heard them leave but remained where he was, trembling on the floor. Justin couldn’t believe Brian had hurt him. His head felt like it was pounding and every time he took a breath it felt like someone was crushing his ribs. Justin picked himself up off the floor. He could feel the swelling in his eye already starting. On his way out Justin ran into Daphne.

“Daph can you please take me home?”

“Sure, Justin what the fuck? Who did that to you? Was it Chris?”

“Daph can we just please get out of here. I have a real headache.”

“I’ll bet.” Daphne led Justin down to her car.

Justin was quiet on the ride home. “It was Brian.”

“What?” Daphne gasped. “I’ll kill that bastard!”

“It’s not his fault.”

“The fuck it’s not. Are you going to tell me you tripped and fell on his fist?”

“We were about to kiss and Chris and Dave walked in.”

“So he had to take it out on you instead?”

Justin sighed “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Daphne pulled up in front of their houses. She leaned over and kissed Justin’s cheek.

“Take care Justin.”

Justin tried but failed at a smile.

“See you at the awards ceremony.”

Justin had hoped that he could just slip up to his room with out being noticed, luck wasn’t on is side.

“Justin!” Jennifer gasped. “What happened to you?”

“Bullies, I don’t really want to talk about it. I just want to lie down.”

Jennifer wrapped some crushed ice into a towel and handed it to him. “Justin I know what you’ve been keeping from us.”

“You do?” Justin asked weakly.

“I knew but I was hoping that I was wrong.”

“Does dad know?”

“I told him tonight.”

“How did he take it?” Justin whispered.

Jennifer shook her head. “I honestly don’t know.”

“I need to lay down I’m not feeling so well.”

“Ok honey.” She hugged Justin and he yelped in pain. “I love you sweetheart no matter what.”

Justin nodded silently and climbed the stairs. Before he got to his bedroom a wave of nausea washed over him. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He moaned at the strain on his ribs. He went to his room and crawled in bed, not even bothering with his clothes. Justin curled up and sobbed into his pillow. Brian had hit him. He should hate him but he didn’t somehow Justin fell into a restless sleep.

Justin avoided his parents the next day. He didn’t know what to say to them and he wasn’t sure he could bear to listen to anything they had to say. Daphne drove him to the awards ceremony. They were late but that was fine with Justin. They made it in time to see Brian receive his sports trophy. The principal shuffled his papers.

“Justin Taylor has won the St. James journalism competition. Justin come up and say a few words.”

Justin slowly walked to the stage. He felt like he was going to faint. This is it; he knew what he had to do. Justin accepted the award and the check. He shook hands with the principal.

“I’m very proud… to have won for the school. But uh I feel like a fraud. I wrote about growing up as I might imagine it must be for most of you. There was another article which was supposed to be included in the paper but it was censored because it was about a gat student. I wrote it. I wish you could have read it and then you all might understand. I’m sick of being alone, being picked on. I have virtually no friends.” A tear trickles down his cheek. “I’m done hiding who I am and I wish others would speak out too. It’s only love. Does it really matter who it’s from?” Justin glances in Brian’s direction. Brian slowly shakes his head no. Justin was in this alone. “Well thanks for proving my point. I’m gay. I’m sorry mom, dad. Sorry to be suck a disappointment, but this is who I am. Thanks for listening.”

Justin walked off the stage. Daphne jumped to her feet clapping so did Kay and half the class. As Justin walked past Mr. Adams he patted him on the back. Justin walked out of the auditorium with is head held high.

Daphne and Kay sit with Justin out side.

“You are such a drama queen Justin.”

Justin laughed shakily. “I can’t believe I did it. Mom said she’s known for a while.”

Daphne giggled “Brian must be shitting himself.”

Kay leaned in. “I saw him run off to the track field white as a sheet.”

Chris and Dave walked over to them. “Careful, you don’t know what you might catch. He’s a….”

Daphne cut Chris off. “Faggot, queer anything else you can think of. Yeah he is and he’s a better person than you’ll ever be.”

Jennifer came up behind Chris. “Justin is my son and I’m very proud of him. If you ever hurt him again I’ll make your balls into a change purse!”

Daphne nodded “my sentiments exactly Mrs. Taylor.” 

Justin got up. “There’s something I need to do.”

Jennifer nodded “don’t be too late.”

Justin found Brian sitting on a bench in front of the track field smoking a cigarette. Justin sat down beside him making sure to keep a big gap between them.

“No one followed you did they?”

Justin sighed, ”no your precious reputation is safe.”

Brian saw Justin’s black eye. He reached out to touch Justin but he pulled away.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I hit you. You must hate me.”

“No, I don’t have you.”

“After I hit you all I could think of doing was taking you in my arms and holding you, kissing you all better. It was then that I realized I’ve never felt so strongly for another person.”

“Bri” Justin said in a shaky voice. “You do realize what I just did in there? I’m out and I’m not ashamed. Justin stood biting back the tears. He ran his hand through Brian’s hair. “Be happy.” Justin walked away and didn’t look back.


	5. The Boys of Liberty Ave

Authors note: This is a continuation of my thoughts on how it could possibly play out. While it is likely that this type of relationship would never work I’ll make sure it does. I don’t do sad endings.

* * *

Brain watched as Justin walked out of his life most likely for good. Tears ran down his face. He wanted to run after Justin but how could he. He caused Justin so much pain, making him deny who he is. Brain sobbed quietly into his hands. He felt someone laid a hand on his shoulder. For a moment he thought it was Justin. When he looked up he was startled to see Daphne. He recognized the girl Justin always hung around.

“Brian.”

He roughly brushed away his tears. Daphne sat where Justin has sat just moments before.

“Can we talk?”

Brian took a deep breath. “I just want to be alone.”

“Well tough you’re going to hear what I have to say anyway. See that’s your problem you don’t really want to be alone. You want to be with Justin but you just can’t get past the self loathing can you?”

Brian shot her a look. “Fuck! Alright fine I do want to be with Justin but I’ve fucked it all up. I’ve been such a bastard to him. He’ll never forgive me. He’s given me so many chances and I’ve fucked up each and every time. I deserve to be miserable.”

Daphne rolled her eyes the two drama queen’s deserved each other.

“Do you love him? Is he worth fighting for?”

Brian looked over at her with tears in his eyes and nodded. “I’m not like him, I’m not brave. I think he’s the strongest person I know. Just the thought of telling my parents terrifies me.”

“Well if your parents really loved you they’d get over it. Besides you’re going off to college in the fall. Look at it this way it’s better to be hated by your parents then miserable for the rest of your life.” 

“It doesn’t matter Justin is gone. He’ll never forgive me, not after what I did to him. God I can’t believe I hurt him.”

“Yeah I should be kicking your skinny ass up and down the track field but I’m showing great restraint here.”

Brian choked out a laugh at the thought.

“Don’t think I can’t do it either. Listen Brian love gay or straight is complicated, messy and most of all painful. I think you got that part down. If you give up then you really will loose him. You have to decide what’s more important your reputation or Justin.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I’m doing this for Justin. God help him he loves you. Now you’re going to have to earn his love.”

Daphne walked to the parking lot. Brian broke down sobbing in utter misery.   
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When Justin entered the house his parents were waiting for him. His father called out.

“Justin can I have a word with you?”

Justin leaned against the kitchen counter. He looked nervously at his mother. She gave him a small smile.

Craig cleared his throat. “Well that was some speech.”

“Look I’m sorry. It wasn’t planned. I’ve just had everything bottled up inside for months and I just exploded. It felt like the right thing to do at the time.”

Craig sighed, “I’m not going to pretend that I’m alright with it cuz I’m not and I don’t think I ever will be. I realize that I can’t tell you how to live your life. You’re a man now and what you do is your business. So we’ll just leave it at that. While you still live here I expect you not to parade your life style around.”

Justin ground his teeth. “Fine, really that won’t be a problem anyway.”

“How did you get that bruise?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Craig shifted uncomfortably. “Are you seeing that Kinney boy?”

“Yes, but I don’t think I’ll be seeing him anymore. Can I go to my room now?”

Craig nodded “sure.”

Justin headed up to his room and flopped down on his bed. He bunches up the pillow, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Brian entered the house as quietly as he could. He hoped he could make it up to his bedroom without running into his father.

Jack called out “Brian, get in here we need to talk now!”

By the sound of his voice he knew this wouldn’t be good. His dad was furious.

“I want some answers and I want the truth. You’ve been lying to us for God knows how long. Did that Taylor boy stay the weekend with you?”

Brian flinched “yes, I’m sorry I lied.”

“Why did you lie?” Joan asked.

Brian’s voice was almost a whisper. “Sometimes the truth is harder to accept.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jack growled.

Brian swallowed back the bile in his throat. “Justin and I have been seeing each other, I’m gay. I lied because I was afraid to tell you but I was also afraid to admit it to myself.”

Joan made a choking noise. “No, Brian don’t be silly. You’re not gay, you can’t be.”

“How dare you upset your mother. We raised you right you got the best education. Your going to college in the fall.”

“That doesn’t change anything I’m still gay.”

“I don’t think you realize the consequences. Do you think you’ll be able to get a good job if every one knows you’re a faggot? Get out of my sight you make me sick.”

Brian rushed to his room. He shook with anger and fear. He stood by the window looking out over the town wishing he was far away from here. Brian wrapped his arms around himself wishing they were Justin’s.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Two weeks pass by. Both Justin and Brian are miserable with out each other. Justin mopes around the house and Brian holds up in his room as much as he can avoiding his parents. Finally Brian makes the decision to call Justin. He can’t stand living like this anymore. He has to try to get Justin back no matter what. Brian calls Justin’s cell phone. When he hears Justin’s sweet voice on the phone he is suddenly nervous.

“Hi” Brian said tentatively.

Justin was stunned; he never expected to hear from Brian again. “What do you want?”

“Can I see you?”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

There is silence on the phone for a minute.

Brian pleaded “please, we need to talk. I… I need you.”

Justin’s voice was as cold as ice shards. “What about when I needed you? I don’t recall you caring very much. You just expect me to come running like a faithful dog. Why should I even bother?”

“Please.” Justin could hear the tears in Brian’s voice, Justin sighed.

“When?”

“Can you come now?”

“Fine, where?”

“The park.”

“I’ll be there.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Brian is sitting slumped on a bench in the corner of the park. Justin watches him for a moment he’s never seen Brian look so miserable.

“Hi” Justin said quietly.

Brian slowly looks up “Hi.”

“Well I’m here start talking.”

Justin sits down on the bench next to Brian but made sure there was a large gap between them.

“Justin I’ve missed you so much.”

“Have you now?”

Brian took a deep breath. “Tell me it’s not too late. I want us to be together again. I don’t want to loose you.”

Justin crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe you already have.”

“I fucked up big time.” There are unshed tears in his voice.

“Bri listen to me I can’t keep doing this with you. I let you in you push me away. You care more about what your friends and family think. You fucking hurt me in more ways than one.”

Brian looked at Justin. “I’m so sorry. Please believe I never wanted to hurt you. I promise I’ll never ever do anything like that again. I panicked; I know that’s no excuse. If I could take it all back I would. Can we work this out?”

“I don’t know.”

Brian looked at Justin with tear filled eyes. “Can you forgive me for being so stupid and hurtful?”

“In time.”

Justin wanted to pull Brian into his arms but he curbed that impulse. He had to ask. “What did you tell your parents?”

“I told them, I had to dad wanted the truth.”

Justin was shocked that Brian would actually go that far. “What did they say?”

“Well my mom’s in denial, apparently according to her I can’t possibly be gay. Dad’s furious with me. They really haven’t spoken to me much since. Dad thinks I’ll ruin my future but I don’t want a future that doesn’t have you in it.”

“I don’t know Bri. I’m sick of being your dirty little secret. I won’t hide anymore.”

Brian shifted on the bench. “I’m not asking you to. I’m not gonna lie I’m terrified but I’m more scared of loosing you. If you’re by my side I’ll prove beyond a doubt that I love you with all my heart.”

Justin smiled slightly. “I really hope you mean that Bri.”

Without thinking Justin put his arm around Brian. Brian leaned into him. They sit there quietly for a moment. Brian reluctantly gets up. “Let’s get out of here.”

As they leave the park Brian tentatively held out his hand. Justin smiles one of his sunny smiles and takes his hand. They walk down the street together; several people see them which causes Brian to squeeze Justin’s hand a little tighter.

“It’s a start,” Justin said.

Justin stroked the back of his hand with his finger soothingly. Brian pulled Justin under a lamp post.

“Things will be different this time around.”

Justin nods, “I think for now we should take things slow. Last time we went to fast. I think that was half the problem. We just went way to fast. The night of the dance when you came to my house you were drunk, scared and confused. I still feel like I took advantage of you even though I asked if you wanted to.”

“Justin you didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.” Brian smiles shyly “How about tomorrow we have our first date? We kinda skipped over that last time.”

Justin’s face lights up with a radiant smile. “Yeah, what did you have in mind?”

Brian tilted his head to the side. “I’ll think of something.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin paced in his room waiting for Daphne to come over, he needed his best friend. Daphne entered the room and flopped down on the bed. “So what’s the big emergency?”

“I have a date…. with Brian.”

Daphne smirked, “so details and leave nothing out.”

“Well he called.”

Daphne grumbled, “about time.”

Justin arched a brow. Daphne mimed zipping her lips.

“We met at the park. He told his parents. They didn’t throw him out so it’s going as well as can be expected. He held my hand and the world didn’t end so the plan is we’re going to take it slow. He’s taking me out on a date this afternoon, which is why you’re here. You have to help me pick out something nice to wear.

“Just so I’m clear you’re going out on a date with Brian in public?”

Justin’s smile lights up the whole room. “Yes our very first date.”

“Brian doesn’t care if he’s seen with you?” Justin put on a hurt look. Daphne throws a pillow at him. “You know what I mean. What if you run into some of his friends?”

Justin picked up the pillow and hugged it. “He knows he’ll loose me for good if he fucks up one more time. I think he’s sick of hiding just like I was but he’s still scared.” Justin opened his closet. “What should I wear?”

Daphne laughed, “I don’t see how it’ll matter. Half way through the date you’ll be ripping each others clothes off.”

Justin tried not to laugh. “Yeah you’re probably right I’ll just go in the nude, save a lot of time. Be serious Daphne.”

“Well what are you two going to be doing on this date?”

“We’re having lunch together I think.”

“Then just wear something casual. You don’t want to look like your trying to hard.” Daphne bounces up off the bed. She flips through Justin’s closet. She pulls out a pair of faded jeans and a tight little blue tee. She handed her selection to Justin. “This should make him drool.”

Justin set the clothes on the bed. He gave Daphne a pointed look.

“What? I’m not bothering you.”

Justin put his hands on his hips. “I need to get ready for my date.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Daphne said innocently.

“I’m not going to put on a strip show Daph.”

“But I just got comfortable.” She gestured to the bed. She caught the ‘I’m warning you’ look. She let’s out a long suffering sigh. “Fine you big prude, I’m leaving.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin tried to distract himself while he waited for Brian to pick him up. He couldn’t contain his excitement and yet at the same time he was nervous. Justin knew it was ridiculous to be nervous. They had been intimate with each other for two months. Now they were starting over fresh. This was the all important first date complete with jitters.

Brian knocked on the door. Justin’s heart was in his throat as he saw Brian standing there looking incredible. Brian presented him with a long stemmed red rose. Their hands brushed together when Justin took it. Justin put his rose in water. When Brian held out his hand Justin eagerly took it.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They ended up at the liberty diner. They ordered the typical teen meal of burgers and fries. Brian insisted on paying. He was determined to do things right this time. The couple fed each other bites of lemon squares. They got a lot of attention in the diner but Brian didn’t react to it. Justin tried to convince him it’s because they were both so devastatingly handsome.

Brian was getting use to holding hands with Justin. The more he made himself make the effort the better he felt. If Justin’s bright smile was any indication the date looked to be a success. Brian pulled Justin into his arms for a quick kiss. Neither of them saw Chris come to a grinding halt. Chris’ hot temper bubbled to the surface.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Justin’s passion filled eyes quickly dimmed into fear. Brian stepped in front of Justin to protect him.

“Why the hell are you hanging out with this little queer? From the look of it he was trying to molest you.”

Brian knows Chris will explode and there is nothing he can do about it.

Chris fumes with rage. “You’re a fucking faggot aren’t you?”

“Chris you’re a fucking idiot. Let me pick words you might understand. I like dick, I like sucking dick, and most of all I like getting fucked by dick. As long as I’m around you’re going to leave Justin the hell alone.”

Chris punches him in the jaw. Brain didn’t defend himself. Chris punched him again. He could hear Justin screaming. Chris started kicking him viciously in the stomach and chest.

Chris screamed “You fucking faggot!”

Justin fell to his knees and covered Brian’s body with is own, protecting him from further abuse. Justin waited for the punishing kicks to come but they didn’t. Someone had pulled Chris away from them. Brian laid there battered and bleeding. Justin gently cradled his head in his lap.

“Brian are you alright?”

“I’m fucking fabulous.” He chuckled which turned into a cough. His ribs are tender and his jaw is quickly turning purple. His lip was bleeding. Justin helped him slowly to his feet, Brian is a bit dizzy. Justin holds on to him tight. Somehow Justin got Brian all the way to his house. Jennifer gasped when she saw the boys.

“Justin what happened?”

“Chris Hobbs,” Justin spits out bitterly.

Justin got Brian up to his room. Brian was leaning on him heavily. He maneuvered him over to the bed, got him to lay down and propped him up with pillows. Justin sat next to him on the bed.

“Why didn’t you fight back? You could have seriously kicked his ass.”

Brian groaned, “Don’t make me laugh. Part of me thought he wouldn’t really hit me.” Brian shook his head sadly. “He was never my friend.”

“You should rest. I’m going to talk my parents into letting you stay the night. You’re in no condition to move.”

Justin found both his parents in the kitchen.

“How is Brian?” Jennifer asked with concern.

“He’s pretty beat up. Can he stay the night?”

Jennifer nodded, “Of course he can stay, that poor boy.”

Craig grumbled “fine, you can set up a cot in your room to sleep on.”

Jennifer picked up the phone. “I’ll call his parents and let them know what happened.”

Justin went back to his room. He had no intention of setting up the cot. Justin wanted to be able to feel Brian next to him. He gently pulled Brian into a sitting position. As gently as possible he removed Brian’s shirt. Justin gasped at the dark bruises on Brian’s stomach and chest.

“Some first date huh?” Brain murmurs.

“It was the best up until you got your self bashed.”

Justin slowly unbuttoned Brian’s pants. Brian groans but not in pain.

“Are you going to take advantage of me in my weakened condition?”

Justin smiled a little, “nope.”

Brian sighed “pity.”

Brian lifted his hips so Justin could get his jeans off. Justin tucks Brian into bed. He quickly undresses in a corner of his room. He slowly eased his weight on the bed. Justin didn’t want to jostle Brian around and cause him more pain.

“You take such good care of me Justin.”

“Consider it one of the perks of being my boyfriend.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too Brian so much.”

Justin spoons up against Brian but is careful of all the bruises. Sometime in the middle of the night Brian woke up. He carefully got up. Justin was awake instantly.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to piss.”

Justin was up and at his side instantly. “Let me help you.”

“I don’t need help.” Brian was a bit unsteady on his feet. He took one wobbly step forward. Brian grimaced, “Ok maybe I could use a little help.”

Justin gently rubs his back. “I’ll just walk you there and back. I don’t want you to fall and hurt your self.”

“Nope wouldn’t want that” Brian agreed.

Justin led him to the bathroom and back with out any miss haps. When they got into bed they snuggled up to each other.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The next morning Justin had breakfast with his parents. They let Brian sleep in. It was nearly noon when Justin brought up a tray for Brian. There was even a small vase with a few flowers from his mom’s garden. Justin had thought it was a nice added touch. Brian was still asleep so he set the tray on his nightstand. He stood there gazing at Brian while he slept. He stroked Brian’s face till he woke up. Brian stretched and winced at the pain in his ribs.

“Morning.”

Justin smiled, “actually its afternoon babe.”

“Why did you let me sleep so long?”

“You needed the rest.”

Justin put the tray on the bed. There were bagels, juice and fresh pieces of fruit.

“Do you need anything else?” Justin asked.

“Your company while I eat.”

Justin sat cross legged at the foot of the bed watching his boyfriend. When Brian was finished Justin inspected his bruises. Justin pulled the sheet down to Brian’s lap. The bruises were a dark purple color.

“That bastard.”

Brian took his hand and squeezed gently, “they’ll heal.”

Justin leaned over and lightly kissed Brian’s chest. Brian’s chest was to tender and sore. Brian flinched in pain.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Brian captured Justin’s lips in a sweet kiss. Brian dressed somewhat awkwardly with Justin’s help.

Justin’s mom drove Brian home. Justin sat in the backseat with Brian. They held hand the entire trip. Jennifer glanced at the boys and smiled. She could clearly see the love they had for each other. Justin walked Brian to the door.

“Take it easy baby.”

Brian smiles “I will I’m hoping you’ll visit me.”

“Count on it,” Justin smiled brightly. 

Justin lifted up on his toes and kissed Brian sweetly. He went back to the car where his mother was waiting. When Brian entered the house his mother ordered him up to bed after seeing the condition he was in.


	6. The Boys of Liberty Ave

Justin sat in his room sketching pictures of Brian. It was all he could think about. The way Brian’s hair always had that sexy just been fucked look. Brian’s sent always made him hard, Brian’s very presence made him hard. Justin tossed his sketch book aside and called Brian.

“Hey baby,” Justin breathed.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling? Are you’re ribs still sore?”

“A little bit, wanna come over and keep me company?”

“I’d like to but I don’t think it’s such a good idea. I don’t want to piss off your parents.”

“Yeah you’re probably right. I’ll just have an incentive to get well.”

“Well even though I can’t come over we can still play.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Justin whispered. “Are you in bed… naked?”

“Yes.”

“Good, run the flat of your palm over your chest.”

Brian chuckled “you’re a bad boy.”

“Now flick your nipple and pinch it.”

Justin heard a little moan on the line.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, wish it was you though.”

“Run your hand down your abdomen; let your long fingers trail through your pubes. Don’t touch yourself yet.”

“Jusssstin.”

The way Brian moaned his moaned his name made him want to cum. Justin took out his straining erection. He pulled his pants off.

“Ok” Justin gulped. “Let only the tips of your fingers touch your dick.”

“Uhn baby I’m so hard.”

“I know me too. Feel the heat from your hand?”

“Yes.”

“Rub the tip with your thumb.”

Justin heard a hiss on the end of the line.

“God that feels so good.”

Justin looked down between his spread legs. His dick was leaking. “Taste your self Brian.”

Justin ran a finger through a trail of pre cum and brought it to his lips. He sucked his finger moaning around the digit. Justin could hear Brian following his orders. Justin cleared his throat. “Now I want you to fondle your balls, weigh them in your hands. Picture me there bathing them with my tongue, sucking on them till you whimper.” Justin did hear him whimper. It was a struggle to not just start fisting his cock till he got off. Justin took a shuddering breath. “Touch your self Brian but slowly. Nice and slow, don’t rush it.” 

Their hands began to glide over their painfully hard dicks. While Justin stroked he let one finger tease his hole, not entering just a constant comforting pressure. He wished Brian were here to fuck him and told him just that.

“Jus can we pick things up a bit?”

“Yeah faster!”

The boys stroked their dicks. The sounds that they made turned the other on. A bead of sweat trickled down Brian’s forehead. He fisted his cock thinking only of Justin.

“Jus are you close?”

“Almost” Justin panted.

“I can’t hold out much longer.”

“I’m close so close baby. Cum with me.”

“Jus… Mom!”

Justin heard the line go dead just as he began to shoot. Hot streams of cum hit his chest. As his breathing got under control his phone rang.

“Hey what happened?”

“My mom was delivering lunch.”

“Oh fuck.”

“She didn’t see too much I was under a sheet but she knew damn well what I was doing. Probably going to go pray for my soul as we speak.”

“Did you cum?”

Brian growled “No. I was right fucking there and she had to walk in.”

“Oh poor baby.”

“Justin I need to cum!”

“My advice, go to the bathroom lock the door and jerk off.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Anytime.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin met Brian on the corner of Liberty Ave., his smile shining brightly for the world to see. It rivaled the sun. Justin interlaced his fingers with Brian’s.

“Happy Pride.” Justin pulled Brian in for a kiss.

Brian squeezed his hand extra tight. “Happy Pride Justin.”

Justin took in Brian’s nervous demeanor. “Look Brian maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe you’re not ready for this. I didn’t mean to put pressure on you.”

Brian through an arm around Justin’s shoulders. “Justin there is no reason we shouldn’t be here. It’s our first pride together. I I’m a bit nervous. I don’t know what to expect. Do you mind if we find a place to watch the parade that’s a little less crowded?”

Justin draped his arm around Brian’s slim waist. “Sure.”

The boys found a spot that wasn’t quite so crowded. Brian sat down and drew Justin down so he was sitting between his long legs. Everything was shockingly bright. Rainbows were splashed everywhere. Brian held Justin in his arms as they watched the wild revelers. Go Go boys in barely there costumes shimmied on their float. The drag queens sauntered by, each of their costumes more elaborate then the next. The crowds got showered with beads and confetti. Brian raised his hand in time to catch a strand of baby blue pearlised beads. He lovingly put it around Justin’s neck Brian was blinded by Justin’s smile.

“You’re so romantic.”

“Shh don’t tell” Brian whispered. “You’re so easy to please.”

When Justin had asked him to go to the pride parade with him he had been a bit nervous. It was a huge next step for him. He was glad he took it. It was all worth it to see Justin so happy. He felt he could relax a bit if he had a certain blonde to hang on to. They watched the PFlag group troop past.

“Think our parents will ever be proud of us?”

Justin shrugged “I don’t know maybe in time. We can’t stop living our own lives waiting for approval.”

“I know.”

After the parade wound down they grabbed lunch at the Liberty diner. Brian caught Justin several times looking down at the necklace he now wore, a silly smile on his face. After they ate they walked up and down Liberty window shopping and taking in the sights.

As night fell twinkling lights flickered to life. An old romantic song started to play. The area was blocked off for dancing in the street. Brian led Justin by the hand out onto the make shift dance floor and drew him into his arms. They shared a quick sweet kiss. They began to sway to the music. Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian murmured in his ear. “Remember the night of the dance?”

Justin snorted, “How could I forget?”

“I wanted to dance with you not Lindsay. I wanted to hold you in my arms just like this.”

Justin looked up and smiled. “Well tonight and every night is ours now.”

“Yeah, Justin there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh what?”

“Well you’re going to PIFA and I’m going to Penn State. I was thinking maybe we should start looking for an apartment between the two schools. What do you think?”

Justin stopped swaying for a moment then got back into the music. “You want us to live together?”

“Well, yeah why not? Wait don’t you?”

Brian felt his stomach drop and it felt like he had just swallowed a bunch of ice water. Justin led Brian away from the dancers.

“Justin you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry Brian you just caught me off guard a little.” Justin squeezed Brian’s hand for reassurance. “Yes I want to live with you but I don’t think now is the right time.”

“What?”

Brian felt as if his whole world were crashing down around him.

“I think it’s too soon for us to live together. I want us to really work this time, cuz lets face it our relationship didn’t start out to smoothly. Daphne and I were going to get an apartment together.”

“Where does that leave me?”

Justin could hear the tinge of sadness in Brian’s voice. “It’ll only be for a year or maybe the first half of the year. We could just wait and see how things go and take it from there. It’s not like we won’t see each other. The campuses are only an hour’s drive apart. We could take turns visiting every weekend.”

“Can I ask you one question and you’ll be totally honest with me?”

“Yes.”

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that I hit you?”

“No, God no Brian. Living together is a really big step even for me. I don’t want us to feel pressured to live together just because we’re going off to college. When it feels right just try and stop me from moving in. Leave the past in the past. I know you’d never hurt me like that again.”

Brian hugged the smaller body to him.

“I guess if this is the way it has to be I better get a car with really good gas mileage. I don’t exactly like it but if you think it’s for the best then we’ll wait.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin and Daphne were camped out in her bedroom. She was on the computer looking for apartment listings that fit their needs.

“God Daph I feel like such a shit. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him we were going to room together for a year. He looked like I kicked his dog.”

Daphne swiveled around in her chair.

“It’s not to late nothing is final yet. You won’t hurt my feelings if you want to shack up with the boyfriend.”

“No, it’s way too soon. Ya know he actually asked me if it was because he hit me.”

“Well didn’t it cross your mind?”

“No Brian is not an abusive boyfriend. He was scared and he felt trapped and he lashed out. I’m not going to hold it against him. I just think we need a bit more time together as a couple. He gave me this necklace at pride.” Justin fingered the beads around his neck.

“Man you have it bad. You’d think those plastic beads were diamonds.”

“They’re just as special. I just feel so bad Daph do you think I’m doing the right thing.”

“You know how you feel Justin. I’m not going to tell you what to do. Just listen to you’re heart.”

Justin nodded with resolve “you’re right.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Justin and Daphne found the perfect apartment. It wasn’t too small and they could both afford it. Justin would have his own space for his art. The lighting was perfect for it. Brian and Justin spent every minute that they could with each other. Sometimes Daphne tagged along too getting to know Brian as well. One night they went to a film showing in the park. They couldn’t remember much about the movie later. They had been to intent on giving each other hand jobs under a blanket. By summers end Justin had pretty much all his stuff packed up and ready to go. His room felt different to him now that he would be leaving it behind.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

On their last night together before class started Brian made reservations at an inn, so they could spend the little time they had left in each others arms. Brian ignored the look he got as he and Justin checked in. It was still hard for Brian to see the disapproval they sometimes got. Brian laced his fingers with Justin’s as they rubbed up against him as he unlocked the door. Justin looked around the room. He flashed Brian a radiant smile. 

“This is perfect Brian.”

Brian pulled Justin over to the bed. He sat down with Justin standing in front of him.

“I have something for you,” Brian whispered.

“Justin grinned “let me guess nine inches of hard goodness?”

Brian chuckled “ok I have two things for you.”

Brian took out a small box and handed it to Justin. Justin eyed it nervously. His fingers trembled as he opened the box. Nestled on a bed of cotton were two identical rainbow rings.

“Brian” Justin gasped.

Brian rubbed Justin’s arms. “It’s not what you think. I’m not asking you to marry me. I got them for us so when we’re apart we’ll have something that ties us together. You’re my friend, my lover and I love you so much.”

A tear spilled down Justin’s cheek. “I’ll never take it off.”

Brian pulled Justin into a passionate kiss, “neither will I.”

He took the smaller ring out of the box and placed it on Justin’s slender finger. Brian kissed Justin’s hand and smiled up at him. Justin took the other ring and copied Brian’s actions. Brian’s arms came around Justin’s waist and pulled him down on top of him. They kissed and ground their hips together till it drove them crazy. The boys wiggled out of their clothes.

“I want you inside me” Justin whispered.

Brian trailed his hands down Justin’s body. “Patience, I want this to last.”

He couldn’t get enough of Justin’s sweet kisses. When he pulled back they were red and plump. He nipped at the corner of Justin’s mouth. Brian pinched and laved Justin’s sensitive nipples electing mewls that went straight to his throbbing cock. He trailed wet kisses down Justin’s flat stomach. Brian gave Justin little love bites on his pelvis. Justin shut his eyes and forced back the urge to cum. Justin heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper. He couldn’t help but wiggle his hips in anticipation. Justin’s eyes flew open when he felt Brian’s breath near his hot hungry hole. His hole twitched as Brian kissed him there and gave him a little lick. Justin fisted the sheets.

Brian lifted Justin’s legs onto his shoulders. He slicked his finger with lube and inserted one finger. Justin was desperate for it He squeezes the digit with is muscles then bounced on it. Brian felt himself leak profusely while he watched Justin fuck himself on his fingers. When he removed his fingers Justin protested loudly till Brian filled him up tight with hot hard cock. Justin’s eyes were flashing blue sapphires. Brian leaned in for a kiss bending Justin nearly in half.

He pumped his hips in a slow even rhythm. Every so many strokes he would roll his hips and grind against Justin’s pleasure spot. He loved to see Justin’s mouth fall open in ecstasy. The moans made him shiver. His balls were heavy with cum. He needed release soon and he knew Justin did to so he picked up the pace. He battered Justin’s hole without mercy and Justin urged him on. Brian rolled his hips twice and Justin was gone he drenched them both screaming Brian’s name. It felt as if a vice had clamped down on Brian’s member. Brian cried out Justin’s name as he filled the condom in Justin’s ass. He collapsed on top of Justin. Justin’s arms came around him hugging him close.

“Aren’t I to heavy for you?”

“No, I want you right here.”

They held each other all wet and sticky. Brian stayed inside Justin as long as he could before he had to pull out.

“God that was amazing,” Justin whispered.

“I’ll never be able to get enough of you” Brian murmured.

Justin fussed a little when Brian got up to get a rag to clean them up. Justin’s eyes were heavy with sleep. He smiled as Brian cleaned him up. The two boys fell asleep in each others arms.   
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Early the next morning Brian awoke in Justin arms. He wished they could stay like this forever. Brian gently extracted himself from Justin’s embrace. He filled Justin’s empty arms with his pillow. Justin clutched the pillow and buried his face in the soft cotton. Brain just stood there watching him sleep. Finally he tore his gaze away and quickly dressed. Brian found some paper with the inn logo on it. He jotted down a quick note and left it on the nightstand. He gently placed a kiss on Justin’s forehead then left quietly.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When Justin awoke he instantly knew something was missing. He couldn’t feel Brian next to him. His sleepy blue eyes opened. He listened for sounds coming from the bathroom but he heard nothing. His eyes fell on the note and his heart began to race. Justin quickly scanned the note. A tear fell from his eye and splashed onto the paper.

Justin – Don’t be pissed at me. I just couldn’t face saying goodbye.  
I was never good at that. You’d tear up on me and then we’d both  
Be sorry blubbering messes. This is going to be so hard for me. I miss  
you already. I can’t wait until the next time I see that beautiful smile of  
yours. I love you. – B  
PS You’re beautiful when you’re asleep. 

Justin wiped at his eyes he smiled when he saw his ring shining in the sun. He dug through his clothes till he found his cell phone. He hit speed dial and waited. Brain was just pulling into the campus parking lot when his phone went off.

“Morning baby.”

“I should be pissed at you bit I can’t after that note. I wish you would have stayed.”

Brain sighed “It just would have made it harder. I just wanted to get it over with. I miss you already.”

“Me too.”

“I just got to the campus.”

“Brian it’s not goodbye with us it’s just later ok? No goodbyes.”

“I think I like that, later Justin.”

“Later Brian.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 

The next two weeks flew by in a whirl. There were periods where it dragged by achingly slow too. They had thought to get together the first weekend but classes and scheduling overwhelmed them. They both had to adjust to the college lifestyle. Justin called Brian Thursday to make plans for Friday night.

“Hey Brian I miss you baby.”

“Miss you too.”

“Do you think you can get away tomorrow night?”

“Yeah it looks good. I got all my homework done like a good little boy.”

Justin laughed “great I can’t wait to go to Babylon. I hear it’s supposed to be so hot. I can’t wait to get you out on the dance floor.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, later Justin.”

“Later Bri.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was Friday night and Brian was looking forward to seeing Justin. He started out early since it was a three hour drive. He flicked on the radio for company and sang along to some of his favorite tunes. Brain had just entered Pittsburgh. He stopped at the red light. The song that came on the radio was ‘Save the Last Dance.’ Brian smiled as he listened to the words. He thought that song suited them. He’d love to twirl Justin around to it. When the light changed to green he pulled out. He never saw what was coming till it was too late. The truck crashed into his door nearly flipping the Jeep. Brian’s head cracked against the windshield. As his world slowly faded to black his last thoughts were of Justin.

The intersection came to a grinding halt. A passenger from another car who saw the accident called 911. A pedestrian hurried over to check both drivers. The driver of the truck was only mildly dazed. It was soon discovered the cause of the accident had been the careless use of a cell phone. Strains of ‘Save the Last Dance’ could still be heard playing. An ambulance arrived on the scene in no time. They quickly discovered the Jeep door was welded shut and there was no way to free the unconscious teen. A call was made to get the jaws of life out to the scene immediately. Every minute was precious. The loud motor of the machine didn’t rouse Brian. As soon as the medics were able to get to him they carefully loaded him onto a stretcher and whisked him away to the hospital.

Brian was rushed into the emergency room. A Doctor began to rapidly quiz the paramedics.

“What do we have?”

“Car accident victim. Male 18 he was hit on the driver’s side. He never regained consciousness. Concussion and possible shoulder dislocation.”

Brian was quickly hooked up to a machine.

“Dr. his blood pressure is dropping.”

The room was a buzz with activity. 

One glance at the monitor showed the green line flattening out and the high pitched tone sounded.

“Code blue, he’s flat lining!”


	7. The Boys of Liberty Ave

Justin was so excited to be going to Babylon with his boyfriend. Justin paused in his search for something hot to wear. A big smile graced his lips. He had a boyfriend, someone who loved him very much. Life was good. He glanced at the ring on his finger and felt all the more giddy. He was so in love with Brian. Finally he chose his outfit for the evening. Daphne laughed as she watched her best friend get ready. Justin grabbed up his clothes and headed for the bathroom. That’s the only way he’d ever get any privacy.

Justin wiggled into his tight fitting clothes. He ran his hands through his hair slightly mussing it up. He gazed into the mirror and was pleased by what he saw. Justin put on a tiny amount of cologne. He threw open the bathroom door and leaned against the door jam posing for Daphne.

“Well how do I look?”

Daphne’s mouth fell open. “Holey shit! Justin.”

A little smile crept across his face.

“Yeah?”

“You look amazing.” Daphne was all smiles.

Justin wore cobalt blue leather pants that showed off his assets. They clung to him like a second skin. His shirt was the palest of blues with a hint of silver that shimmered in the light.

“Brian is going to take one look at you and spontaneously cum in his pants.”

Justin laughed “while that would be good I’d like him to save it for later, preferably when his dick is down my throat or I’m sitting on his dick.”

Daphne wrinkled her nose and threw a pillow at him.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

“Code blue he’s flat lining!”

Brian’s bloody shirt was ripped right down the middle. Dr. Rupert grabbed up the paddles.

“Charged, Clear.”

Brian’s body jolted. The green line remained flat.

“Charge to 300 clear.”

As Brian’s body was jolted again the green line began to peak once more.

“We got him. Let’s get to work people.”  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Justin’s cell phone rang.

“I hope Brian isn’t going to cancel on me. Hello, this is Justin Taylor. What?”

Justin gasped his face instantly paled. He sat down heavily on the couch. Daphne sat next to Justin rubbing his back soothingly, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m on my way.” Justin said quietly as tears spilled down his cheeks the phone slipped from his hand and hit the floor as Justin began to sob. Daphne pulled him into her arms rocking him gently. She picked up the phone and set it on the coffee table.

“Justin what’s going on?”

“That was the hospital, Brian was in an accident.”

“Oh God,” she breathed quietly.

“Daph can you drive me I.. I can’t”

“Sure.” Daphne grabbed her purse.”

Justin looked down at himself. “Wait I can’t go dressed like this.”

Justin just stood there helplessly. Daphne grabbed up a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

“Here put these on. Justin Brian is a fighter he’s going to be fine.”

He nodded absently as he went to go change. When he came out Daphne grabbed him by the hand and led him to the car.

“How did they know to call you?” Daphne asked trying to get Justin to talk. She was worried about her friend.

“Um they found a contact card in his wallet. My name was on it.”

“Did you know about it?”

“No, I guess I should put him down as my contact person.”

“Did they tell you anything about his condition?”

“No.”

Daphne drove as fast as she dared. The faster she got Justin to Brian’s side the better.

“Daph I can’t loose him, not now” Justin whimpered.

“You wont, now come on were here.”

Daphne held his hand as they entered the busy hospital. They asked about Brian at the front desk and were directed to a waiting room without any information. Daphne rubbed Justin’s cold hands for something to do. She hoped they wouldn’t keep them waiting long. When they saw a doctor approach them they jumped out of their seats anxiously.

“I’m Dr. Rupert Brian was in pretty bad condition when he came in. He sustained a head injury when his head hit the windshield. He was unconscious when he was brought in. Brian lost a lot of blood and his shoulder was dislocated. He flat lined on the table but we were able to revive him.”

Justin could barely concentrate on what the doctor was saying. It all seemed surreal to him. He should be out dancing the night away with Brian not in a sterile hospital. He heard the words flat lined and his body shut down. Daphne caught him when he fainted.

When Justin came to he was laying on a couch in an empty waiting room. His head was on Daphne’s lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Brian?” he whimpered.

“He’s fine you little drama princess.”

“But I…..”

“They revived him. He’s sleeping; they’re not sure when he’ll wake up though.”

Justin sat up fast. “Is he in a coma?”

“No, he just hasn’t regained consciousness yet. I called his parents. I thought they should know.”

“Can I see him?”

“Yeah he’s in room 117. You gonna be ok?”

Justin nodded and got up to go be with his lover. Justin hesitated outside Brian’s room unsure of what condition he would find Brian in. He tentatively walked in the room. He made his way over to the bed and collapsed into a chair by the bed. Justin took Brian’s hand gently in his own mindful of the IV. He brushed at a tear that escaped.

“Brian I’m here. You scared me so much tonight. I can’t loose you baby not when I found the love of my life. You have to wake up so I can see those beautiful hazel eyes of yours.”

Justin leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on Brian’s slightly parted lips.

“I love you so much Brian.”

Just then a nurse came in to check on Brian. It was then Justin noticed that Brian wasn’t wearing his ring. “Where is it?” Justin asked in a panic.

“Where’s what?” The nurse looked confused.

“His ring, he had a ring. He would never take it off.”

“Oh well if he had it they had to take it off him. It would be bagged with his other personal effects.”

“Can you get it please? I … I just….” He looked at her helplessly willing her to understand.

“Sure I’ll find it.”

A minute later she came back triumphantly with the ring. “Here it is.”

“Oh thank you.” Justin took the ring and she left the room to give the boys privacy. Justin slipped the ring back on Brian’s finger and kissed his hand.

“You couldn’t wake up without this. I knew you’d never take it off. Baby I think I made a terrible mistake. I thought I was doing the right thing by not moving in with you right away but now all I want to do is be with you. I’m so sorry this had to happen.”

The door opened and Mrs. Kinney walked in.

“Hi Mrs. Kinney.”

She nodded stiffly and crossed the room to Brian’s other side. Justin felt the room drop twenty degrees at her icy stair. He felt like he was being dismissed. Justin went out to the waiting room to find Daphne. They went for a walk and ended up at the vending machines. They each got a soda.

“Do you know how it happened?” Justin asked.

“Yeah I found out that the other driver was talking on a cell phone and wasn’t paying attention, ran a red light.”

Justin grimaced and took a drink of the cool soda.

“How is he?”

Justin shrugged “asleep. I got the feeling I wasn’t wanted when his mom came in. Um Daphne can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.”

He sat sideways in his chair facing her. “Would it be a problem for Brian to come stay with us while he’s recuperating?”

“No I think it’s a great idea. You need to take care of your man.”

“Yeah I do. When he feels better I think I should move in with him. I don’t want to leave you high and dry on the rent though.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to make any sudden decisions.”

“Daph I love him now more than ever. I need to be near him.”

Daphne nodded “it’s your call Justin. You guys can both stay for as long as you need to.”

Justin hugged her. “Thanks Daph, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Daphne smiled “yeah I’m pretty irreplaceable. I just saw Mrs. Kinney leave, looks like she was heading towards the chapel. I think it’s safe to say she’ll be there a while.”

Justin nodded “why don’t you go back home and get some sleep. I’m going to stick close to Brian.” 

“Call me if you need me.” She kissed his cheek.

“I will.”

Justin went back to Brian’s room. He gave Brian a quick kiss hello. “I’m back, hope you missed me. I sent Daphne home.”

Justin towed off his sneakers and carefully lay down on Brian’s uninjured side. He curled up next to the teen.

“I got some great news baby. You’re going to stay with Daphne and I till your better. Then when your up to it we’ll start looking for place of our own. I need to be near you and if you think after tonight I’m ever going to let you out of my sight again you’re crazy. You won’t be able to take a piss with out me there.” Justin chuckled to himself. Exhausted Justin buried his head in Brian’s neck and fell asleep.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The next morning Justin awoke to someone lightly squeezing his hand. His eyes flew open and he was awake instantly.

“Brian?”

Brian smile back at him.

“Do you want me to get someone? Do you need anything?”

“Water.” Brian croaked with his unused voice. 

Justin hopped off the bed and poured some water into a cup. He held the straw for Brian as he drank his fill. He sat the cup down and sat next to Brian on the bed holding his hand.

“You really scared the shit out of me ya know.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok baby.”

“We didn’t get to dance.”

Justin brushed back Brian’s hair. “We’ll have plenty more dances.”

Justin went to get a doctor to check Brian over. Brian was fairing well and in general good health. It was advised that he stay another night but he was adamant about going home with Justin. The doctor relented and signed the papers. Justin gave Daphne a call to come pick them up.

“Are you sure Daphne won’t mind me staying for a few days?”

“It’s cool I talked to her about it last night.” Justin helped Brian into his worn jeans. “It’s going to be for more than a few days though.”

“What?” Brian asked confused.

“You’re going to stay with me till you feel up to looking for our apartment where we will live happily ever after and fuck all to anyone who gets in our way.”

Brian arched a brow. “When did you decide all this?”

“When I was watching over sleeping beauty.”

Justin leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you Justin.”

“I hope you feel the same way when we have to put a shirt on you. Your shirt was ripped off. You can wear my sweater home.”

Justin unzipped his red hoodie. Mindful of Brian’s left arm he helped Brian into the hoodie. Justin gently helped Brian into the sling for his arm. Brian was a little dazed with pain, just being near Justin helped though. When Daphne arrived Justin found a wheelchair and helped Brian into it. He put up very little fuss about it. That how Justin knew he was in more pain than he let on.

“Ready to go home Brian?”

“If home is where you are then yeah I’m ready, let’s go home.”


End file.
